High School Sayians
by Angel of Death2
Summary: A Bulma/Vegeta AU fic that went nuts! CHAPTER 19 NOW UP! + Author's NOte!
1. The High School Prince

Prologue 

Okay guys! New fic from the Angel of Death! This one's a little odd…. But I think my reasons for how everything came to be the way it is makes sense! Why not? It's an AU fic! My logic is the only reason the universe of this story was created! I feel like god… '^.^'

Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm having a blast writing it!

(AN; The third part to Bath Time should be up shortly! I'm now taking suggestions for it! Come on! Think up a time for Vegeta to spend with his loving little brat… I mean daughter! Lol)

** **

High School Sayians

By: the Angel of Death

Disclaimer: Not mine. And no I will never take these all that seriously, because even if someone wanted to sue me, I'm poor! You'd end up with the candy in my mouth and that's about it! Lol

Warnings: May not seem like in it this chapter, but there is kinky scenes and lots of violence. Hence the rating! Enjoy!

Prologue 

** **

The Sayians came to earth since the earthlings were the species that was closest to theirs in the universe. Due to a severe population decrease on Vegeta-sei the race had to find another species to breed with. 

Several generations have passed, and several prominent families on earth have been made full-blooded Sayians.These now full blooded family include the Briefs…

~*~

Chapter One; The High School Prince 

** **

Vegeta, Sayian prince, age 16 looked at the building and scowled. He couldn't believe the injustice of it all. His father had warned him though, he couldn't deny that. It wasn't his fault though that his damned tutor was an idiot! Really now, everyone knew that the prince didn't fail math tests. Everyone who thought other wise was blown to Kami and back. Including the aforementioned tutor.

He smirked at the memory, and then frowned as he thought back to his fight with his father last night. 

"I told you for the last time brat not to blow up your tutors!" The king had exclaimed upon walking into Vegeta's room and seeing the mess the former educator had left behind.

"He was an idiot." Vegeta responded calmly.

The king rolled his eyes, "Fine, you want to play this game? I can play too!" he glared at his son, "From now on you will attend public high school with the rest of the commoners!"The king knew he had won when he saw his son's face drain of all colour.

"You… you can't do that!" Vegeta protested.

The king smirked, he knew he had the boy where he wanted him, "I can, and I did! Now shut up and pack for tomorrow!" with that he turned and left Vegeta alone.

Vegeta felt his ki rise in anger as he watched his father leave. This wasn't fair!

And so, being weaker then his father, and therefore not able to blast him, Vegeta was now standing before the building with a scowl.

He watched several students run towards the building each saying something about being late.He looked at his watch, it was only 10, what would they be late for?

He shrugged and walked towards the building.

~*~

Bulma Briefs, one of the only two female Sayians attending the school threw her tennis uniform on and walked out onto the courts, her long blue tail waging behind her.

She was excited, this would be the first time she played her long time tennis partner, Chi-Chi since June.She flipped one of her two long blue braids over her shoulder and smirked. Not that the human was much of a challenge, but when Bulma lowered her ki down to Chi-Chi's level, they had some amazing matches.

Having lived most of her life in the company of humans, Bulma had learned to respect them. They may not be as strong as Sayians, but they were intelligent and quite amusing. The only reason Bulma herself was a genius was because of her great grandmother's human parentage. If it hadn't been for that, she too would be a normal, black hair black eyed Sayian with a low intelligence.

"Hey! Chi-Chi!" she cried out as she ran onto the court. Her short green skirt flapping in the wind. She wasn't overly fond of the school's colours of light green and pink, but she would live.

"Bulma! I was waiting for you! Come on!" she called as she finished pulling her long black hair up into a ponytail. Because of her black hair and eyes, most thought that Chi-Chi was a Sayian. Her high power level didn't help much. In fact Chi-Chi was one of the last full-blooded humans out there.

Bulma laughed and took her place across the court from Chi-Chi, dropping into a low stance she waited for Chi-Chi to serve the ball.

~*~

'So that's what they were late for…' Vegeta thought to himself, 'what kind of stupid place is this? If I have to be here for 8 I won't get my training completed.' He complained to himself.

He walked by a sign that pointed to a gym. 'A gym? Hmm… maybe I could do some training here!' the prospect cheered him up greatly and he headed in that direction. 

After walking in circles he took to the sky, the entire time complaining about stupid humans and their stupid signs never being clear.

He finally reached something called a tennis court and set down. He had heard of this sport before, it was a sport that weakling humans played. He smirked and decided to watch the pathetic excuse for a game that was being played.

~*~

"GOT IT!" Yelled Bulma as she dove across the court and hit the ball back to Chi-Chi, evening the score when her partner missed. 

"Nice shot!" Chi-Chi said as she grabbed her water bottle from the nearby cooler. 

"Thanks!" said Bulma as she joined Chi-Chi. "So how's that boy friend of yours?" she teased as she tipped her bottle.

Chi-Chi blushed, "Goku..? Oh! He's fine!" she said nervously as she drank. 

The two continued to cool off in silence before returning to the court for their final match.

~*~

Vegeta watched her move around the court, her strength and agility drawing his attention in more ways then one. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen… Her blue eyes and hair… her tail… he was entranced by her. He had never seen a Sayian with such colouring! She was truly a rare specimen. 

He scanned her ki and found her close to his level. His eyes widened in shock. Not many Sayian females had continued to train, especially not those with human parentage. He was truly impressed.

He saw her miss a shot and did what his instincts told him to do, "Clumsy woman you missed." He smirked.

She turned to face him and glared, "What would you know?" she demanded as she tried not to let her eyes wander over his impressive body.

"I happen to know a great deal woman." He shot back.

"My name is Bulma, not woman!"

She was getting angry. Excellent.

"I will call you whatever I please woman." He smirked and felt his pulse speed up as her face flushed with angry and her ki built.

"No! You arrogant jerk! You will call me Bulma!" she growled, as she got ready for a fight.

"I am Prince Vegeta, I do not have to answer to anyone. Let alone you." He said as he let his eyes wander her body, making sure she noticed.

Bulma blushed as she saw him look her over, "Prince?" she squeaked.

"That's right woman. And for you ignorance I demand you show me around the school." He said proudly, hoping she wouldn't turn him down.

Bulma stuck her nose in the air, "Why should I?" she demanded.

Vegeta moved so close to her that they brushed up against each other with every breath. It was affecting them both; the only difference in their reactions was Vegeta could control his.

Bulma's heartbeat doubled, and she knew by the look on his face he could tell the effect he was having on her.

"Because weakling, I am your prince." He said arrogantly as he took a step back, "I will return in ten minutes, be ready." He said as he walked away.

Bulma shuddered and sank to her knees.

"Bulma!" called Chi-Chi as she ran towards her friend, "Bulma are you okay?" she asked as she placed a hand on the Sayian's shoulder.

Bulma could only nod dumbly, "I think so…"

"Who was that? I've never seen you act like that in front of a guy before! Your power level went way up!" Chi-Chi- said as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"That… that was prince Vegeta." Bulma said quietly as she dragged herself to her feet, "Excuse me Chi-Chi, I have to go. We'll finish our match another time." With a smile and a wave Bulma ran off.

"How strange…" Chi-Chi mumbled.

"What's strange?" came an ever-cheerful voice from behind her.

"Goku!" she exclaimed as she whipped around to see her Sayian boy friend.

"Hey Chi-Chi! How's it going? Who was talking to Bulma? He seems strong! You think he'd fight me?" Goku asked, his eyes shinning with the promise of a battle.

"That was prince Vegeta. And don't even think about fighting! You know how I feel about you going off like that!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Goku's ear, "Let's go! It's lunch time."

"Oww! Hey Chi-Chi…!" he complained as she dragged him off.

~*~

Vegeta leaned up against the wall of the tennis court and tried to catch his breath. He didn't know why he had acted that way with Bulma. He had never done that before, and his change of attitude scared him. He didn't know what had come over him, but it had seemed so natural for him to bait her. He had gotten the strangest rush of emotions when she had fought back.

'What is wrong with me…' he wondered as he watched the birds in the sky. He looked back at the ground and smirked, 'whatever this feeling is… I like it.'

~*~

Bulma walked around the tennis court three time looking for Vegeta, "Where is that jerk?!" she demanded as she dropped her gym bag on the ground.

"Where you looking for me?" came a smug voice from above her.

Bulma's head snapped up, "Where have you been?!"

"I have been right here waiting for you. It's not my fault you couldn't sense my ki." He said as he continued to hover above her.

Bulma glared at him and levitated. "I'll have you know jerk, that I don't sense for ki if I don't have to! I respect people's privacy! Unlike you!" 

Vegeta was intrigued by her, "Really? Tell me more about this privacy thing." He said mockingly.

Bulma knew he was making fun of her, she wasn't an idiot, "I would, but your brain would be too small to understand."

Vegeta glared at her. No one had ever spoken to him like this before, and he wasn't quite sure how to respond. So he stuck his nose in the air and snorted.

Bulma grinned knowing she had him.

"Well well if it isn't the little blue freak." Came a female voice from above them.

They looked up and Bulma's blood's ran cold, she knew that voice.

And she hated it.

~*~


	2. Enter the Opposition

Wow

Wow! I can't believe how much you guys liked this story!!!! I'm so touched! I think you've all proven once and for all that the DBZ fanfic reader/writers are much better then the Gundam ones! I got 15 reviews for this in two days! The most I've ever gotten for Gundam is 15 over the course of months! Sniff…

Lol oh well! 

So! This chapter enters an original character; sorry I couldn't think of anyone else that fit the profile. This chapter's got fighting in it, if ya don't want to read it or you think you'll flame me latter, back button's up there. Lol

Well! That's a long enough rant from me! Enjoy!!

And PLEASE review!!! Come on! Don't make me sad!! Lol

AoD

**Chapter two; Enter the Opposition **

"What do you want Shannon?" she demanded as she powered up even more. 

"Who's your friend?" came the voice of the only other female Sayian in the school.

"He's not my friend. He's the prince." Bulma said as she glared at the black hair woman. 

"Oh! The prince eh?" she asked, her black eyes shinning. She brushed her up swept hair out of her face and smiled her prettiest smile, "I'm pleased to met you my Prince." Shannon said as she bowed deeply.

Vegeta just looked at her, "I'm sure you are." He said as he turned away from her and back to Bulma. "When are you going to show me around woman? I do have other things to do today."

Bulma felt her eyes widen, had Vegeta just brushed off the a female? And not just any female, but Shannon? She almost laughed, but then thought about the male that had chosen her and wished he had chosen Shannon.

"Why don't you go with Shannon? She seems more then willing to help you out." Bulma said, hoping to get rid of the arrogant jerk once and for all.

"No woman, I will go with you." He turned away from Shannon and grabbed Bulma's arm, "Let's go."

Bulma blinked but didn't say anything as Vegeta dragged her further up into the sky. 

~*~

Shannon glared at their retreating forms, she wasn't going to let Bulma get away with such an injustice. She was the most beautiful woman in the school, not that blue haired freak! Shannon powered up slightly and began to plan her revenge.

~*~

Bulma looked around and found herself in a forest not far from the school. She felt for other kis, but found, much to her disappointment, she was alone with Vegeta.

"Why did you bring me here?" she demanded.

Vegeta smirked, "I can do what ever I want. I am the prince of the Sayians." He said as he advanced on her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, as she tried to back away only to find herself unable to move. 

"Oh I'm sorry, are you uncomfortable?" he said with the evil smirk she was beginning to associate with him. In truth he was the most uncomfortable he had ever been. He would rather be fighting his father angry then being here alone with this woman.

She shook her head, "Not even close! You honestly think I'd be scared by someone as weak and pathetic as you?" she scoffed, "Give me some credit!"

Without realizing it Bulma had made a horrible mistake, she had insulted the one thing Vegeta prided himself on. His strength.

"Woman…!" he growled as he powered up, "You have five seconds to take that back." He warned her.

Bulma felt his ki raise and raised hers in response, "I will not! You have been treating me like crap! Why should I say or do anything nice to you?!" she demanded as she watched Vegeta sink into a fighting stance. Good. She could use a good fight.

"Fine woman! I will teach you to insult your prince!" he said as he powered up a ki attack.

Bulma beat him to it, "Pressure break!" she cried out as a large blue ki ball flew at Vegeta, only to be deflected by his own attack, "Gallic Gun!" 

There was a huge explosion and both Sayians were pushed back wards. 

Bulma caught her breath and stood up, that was the first time she had ever encountered so much resistance to her Pressure Break technique. She was impressed.

Vegeta looked at the woman in shock she should be nothing more then a pile of dust after that attack! No one had ever deflected it! 

"Alright woman. You can use ki attacks. But can you fight?" he asked smugly.

"Why don't you come find out. If you're man enough."

Those were words of a fighting nature to men all over the universe. And prince Vegeta was no exception.

~*~

Chi-Chi and Goku were enjoying a nice out doors lunch. Scratch that. Chi-Chi was enjoying, Goku was inhaling. 

She sighed and began to wonder why she even bothered to cook for her boyfriend in the earth tradition. She could just have easily have fed him dog chow.She watched him eat, he probably wouldn't even notice the differences. 

She let that idea dance around in her head and hid a smile.

"Hey Chi-Chi." She looked up and he smiled, "Thanks! That was really great!"

She blushed, "Your welcome Goku." She said as she kept her gaze low.

Goku sighed, he hated it when she acted like this. Being meek was not her true nature,and he wished she felt like she could be herself around him. 'Maybe my brother was right. Maybe I should have picked a Sayian girlfriend…' he thought, 'At least then she'd be herself.' He smiled at the idea of a proud and stubborn Sayian acting like Chi-Chi. It just didn't work.

"Hey, Chi-Chi?" he asked.

She looked up at him, her eyes shinning.

"Why don't you be yourself around me?" he asked.

Chi-Chi almost looked angry, before she suppressed it. 'Damn!' he thought, 'I love it when she gets angry!'

"I'm sorry Goku… this is how I was taught to act around boys…" she looked at the ground in defeat, "I want you to like me…" 

Goku grinned and hauled them both to their feet, "Be yourself! I like you better when you're not trying to make me happy!" he said with a goofy grin that only he could manage.

She smiled, "You really mean that?"

Goku thought he would melt, "Un hun!"

Chi-Chi's smile turned evil for a brief moment, "Okay then! You know that means that from now on you're brining your own lunch to school right?"

"Aaw…" he looked at the ground in defeat, he knew there'd be a down side. But all he had to do was look at Chi-Chi and see the happiness radiating from her to forget about his disappointment.

She intertwined her fingers with his and they walked back to the school.

~*~


	3. Battle in the Woods

Sorry guys

Sorry guys! I ended up uploading chapter 2 5 times! Not my bad!!!! Ff.net was showing it as an error…. Grr…. So! To make up for it, my fav chapter chapter three!!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warnings: This one gets kinda kinky! And Of course it is a B/V and G/CC ficcy! YEAH!!!!!

Chapter three; The Battle in the Woods 

** **

Vegeta lunged at Bulma, his power at full, he wasn't about to go easy on someone who had insulted his pride so badly. Bulma was a smart fighter and knew this, she too was pulling out all the stops for this one.

The two teenager were surprisingly close in power and skill. But that was where the similarities stopped. Bulma was extremely quick and agile where Vegeta was slower but his blunt powerful attacks could cause a lot of damage if they hit.

Vegeta whipped a round house kick at her, his speed catching her off guard. She fell to the ground and blocked any forthcoming attacks with a ki shield.

"Ha puny weak woman! You can't even counter a weak kick!" Vegeta said triumphantly. 

Bulma just stood up, "That's were you're wrong Vegeta. I happen to know that you put as much power into that kick as you could."

Vegeta glared at her, but couldn't respond as she came at him with a fury of punches. He managed to block several but a few managed to hit him and his uniform shirt was being torn to shreds.

'Being torn?!' he thought, 'A punch shouldn't do this!' he caught one of her wrists and say the ki shipped like a knife between her finger, "Cleaver bitch." He said as he pushed her away.

She stumbled but came right back at him, and managed to grab his tail. Now Vegeta being a young Sayian, had not yet learnt how to focus his energy so that in the event of a tail pulling such as this one, he wouldn't feel pain. So him not knowing this left him at a great disadvantage as Bulma's sharp nails dug into the sensitive flesh.

Vegeta howled in pain and tried to grab hers in return, but as he was turning she squeezed harder. "WOMAN!" he cried out, "Let me go!" 

Bulma's evil smirk had a profound effect on him, "But Veggie, you're so cute when you're howling in pain." She said sweetly.

Vegeta was not in the mood to be affected by her being cute. So he let his ki explode around him. And she was flung back wards.

She landed hard on the ground, "No, Vegeta! Don't!" she cried in horror as he approached her smugly.

"That's right weakling, now I will repay you the pain you cause me ten fold." He said as he continued to walk slowly towards her.

"Please! Don't do this!" she protested.

He was within a few feet of her, and she suddenly sprang up and hit him in the face with a good sized ki blast.

Now it was Vegeta's turn to go flying backwards.

Bulma laughed, "Did you really think me the kind of girl to play weak and helpless?! Ha! You're such a fool!" she laughed, "Now oh great _Prince_." She said the last word with distain, "I have a class to get back to." She said as she turned to take flight.

Vegeta was faster then she though and in a blur of motion grabbed her around the waist.

"What?!" she exclaimed as she found herself unable to move.

Vegeta moved his face close to hers, so that his lips were grazing her ear. "I have you woman." He smirked and Bulma shuddered as she felt his lips move.

She couldn't believe this! What was he trying to do?! 

"Vegeta what in the nine layers of hell are you doing?!" she demanded.

He laughed softly and she felt her pulse quicken as his warm breath grazed her neck, "You know less about Sayian culture then I though…" he trailed off as he began to nuzzle her neck.

Blue eyes shot wide open, 'Sayian culture…?! We…we fought… I tried to escape… andhe… he… he!' she realized what was going on and struggled to free herself only to find one of his hands wrapped around her tail.

"Fighting is useless. I will catch you in the end." He said as he brushed her blue braids over her left shoulder, baring her other to him.

She gasped as she realized what he was about to do! She was too young for this! She was only sixteen! She racked her memory to find some kind of protocol that would get her out of this situation for good.

She came up blank and decided to try to reason with the prince, "I'm…! I'm too young for this Vegeta! I'm only sixteen! I can't be bonded! I'm not ready!" she pleased.

He drew his head back slightly and said calmly, "You and I both know it's too late for that." 

"Vegeta…" she moaned as he kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder, the place where a mated couple would bite each other to prove their bond. "Please… I don't want to do this… I could have such an amazing future. I don't want to do something I'll regret!" she protested.

Vegeta backed away from her, but still held her tail which he was now stroking softly causing her to purr. "Bulma, I am the Sayian Prince, I will be king! How could being mated to me be something you regret?"

Bulma couldn't answer, well not as long as he stroked her tail anyways. She shook her head, her braids falling down her back.

Vegeta released her tail and turned her to face him, "We are bonded woman. It happened and there is nothing to be done about it." He saw her face fall and continued, "We are destined to be together, but if you do not feel you are ready…" he trailed off and she looked up at him, hope shinning in her eyes. According to Sayian culture once she had been caught her future was in his hands. It was his decision weather to mate now or at another time. It was his game now and she knew it.

"…we can complete our bond at another time." He finished, surprised at him self. Why had he given her more time? He was the prince! He didn't have to do anything he didn't want to do!

Bulma's face erupted into a smile, "Thank you Vegeta." She said as she hugged him tightly.

Vegeta felt his young, hormonally driven body react to the body pressed against his. He suppressed a moan, just barely and cursed him self for being so weak. He felt her pull back slightly and he saw her eyes searching his own. He knew what came next. She was going to kiss him.

Well he wasn't about to allow that! He was suppose to be in control! Not her! He swiftly pressed his lips to hers and heard her gasp. 

They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, both not quite sure what to do. Sure they knew what was suppose to happen. Vegeta had seen it on TV, their tongues were suppose to do things… he tried to think of what had happened in that movie his friend had forced him to watch… what had he called it? Porno? That sounded right! He knew how this was suppose to look, and with their faces just touching, not moving and without saliva dripping down their faces, he felt he was doing something wrong.

Bulma too knew something should be happening… she had read many novels about this kind of thing, as well as stories written by fans on the internet… what were they called again? Lemons! That was it! This was the part where he ravaged her, or she took control and threw him to the ground much to his secret delight.

Sadly the inexperienced teens were at a loss, they felt their minds begin to wander. And as soon as their attention was diverted, they both found out that they were enjoying this just the way it was. The revelation made them feel amazingly relived. And Vegeta wrapped his arms around her smaller body and pulled her even tighter against him. 

Bulma didn't resist and threw her around his neck. She gasped as she felt his hands slid down her back to play with her tail. 

Her mouth was now open against him, and his first reaction was that she was doing something wrong. His second reaction was that maybe this was the point when they were suppose to do that tongue thing. 

So he timidly touched her lips with his tongue and nearly pulled back as he felt a surge of energy run through him. He gasped as her own tongue came out to met his, before plunging deeper into his mouth.

Vegeta got the hang of it and thrust his tongue at hers. Battling for an unknown reason, both of them lost in the over load it was giving their senses. 

'This bonded thing might not be so bad!' thought Bulma.

'If we get to do this all the time, I can wait to become mated!' thought Vegeta as he stroked her tail again and smirked as she jumped. This was going to be interesting…

~*~


	4. Shannon's Emotions

Okay guys

Okay guys! Up goes chapter four. You can thank the Personification of Fluff for this one! She threatened me!!!! I was scared for my life!

LOL! You'll have to forgive my good mood; I'm off to an anime convention on Saturday!!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!

~Ahem~ I'm fine…… 

Anyways! Come on guys! Keep those reviews coming! I want to see if I can get over a hundred reviews for this! If that means I have to write over 100 chapters then so be it! 

Yeah! Come on guys! Help me reach my goal! I review so should you! It only takes a second! 

Okay enough of that!

Disclaimer: not mine

My line: Thank you and have a happy Monday!

AoD

**Chapter four; Shannon's Emotions**

** **

By the time Bulma and Vegeta returned to the school, classes were long over. They made their ways to their respective lockers and grabbed the books they would need for that night's work.

Thinking they were alone in the school, Vegeta pulled Bulma in for another kiss. But just before their lips met they heard a voice ring through the halls.

"Prince Vegeta! I cannot believe you would sink so low as to kiss a trampy hybrid like her!" it was Shannon, and she sounded madder then Bulma had ever know her to be. And she had known Shannon since they were four!

Vegeta pulled away from Bulma and turned to face the bitch that dared question her prince, "You are treading on thin ice woman." He said coldly as he began to power up.

Bulma was not about to let that comment about her being a trampy hybrid go unnoticed, "Shannon! You take that back! I am no tramp! Or a hybrid! My family has been purely Sayian for five generations!" she growled, "Unlike yours!"

Now to Shannon this was a great insult. For her family was filled with an inhuman pride, and when her grandmother had mated with a human and tainted the bloodline, the family had done everything in their power to cover it up. 

But the information had leaked out and it was a fact that Shannon was deeply ashamed of, "Bulma Briefs! I will make you pay for that!" she cried as she powered up. 

Bulma knew this was going to be a problem; her and Shannon had been training together since they were children. And now they were perfectly and evenly matched. They knew each other's fighting styles, their strengths and weaknesses. Everything that would make this one of the most difficult fights Bulma had even fought.

Now Vegeta was not about to let his destined mate fight this psycho female. His pride wouldn't allow it! He was the male and he had to protect her! Poor Vegeta didn't realize that Bulma was not about to let her honour be defended by a male. This was a good old-fashioned cat fight, and she'd be damned if she let anyone take that away form her.

"Shannon met me in the open field!" Bulma said, referring to the same field they had fought in every time their prides had clashed since they were little.

Shannon nodded, "I will!" and with that she flew off.

Bulma was about to follow her when Vegeta spoke up, "Woman! You can't fight her!" he protested.

"Why not? This is my fight! My honour and my pride! I will fight her and you will not stand in my way!" she yelled as she took off after Shannon.

Vegeta just stood there blinking, what was going on? He shrugged, he may have to let her fight, but he could always be there to back her up! 

With that he flew off.

~*~

Chi-Chi and Goku were walking home and were, as usual, passing the field that was about to turn into a war zone. That had been the reason they had chosen the field in the first place. It was exactly half way between their homes. 

"Goku, what are you thinking about?" she asked noticing the distracted look on his face.

"Hmm? Oh! I was just thinking about that new guy… Prince Vegeta. I wanna know how strong he is! A fight would be fun!" he said with a smile.

Chi-Chi sighed, she knew she'd never get Goku off of fighting, but you couldn't blame a girl for trying.

She look at the field and her eyes widened, "I think you're going to find out how strong he is!" she said as she ran towards the field. Goku's ears perked up and he followed her.

~*~

Bulma faced Shannon with an evil smirk on her face, "I'm going to get you for those comments Shannon. You went to far!" Bulma stated as she powered up.

"You are the one that went too far! And you will be the one to pay!" she said as she too powered up.

"PRESSURE BREAK!" Bulma yelled as she shot her attack at Shannon.

"Same old tricks!" she laughed, "ATMOSPHERE DESTRUCTION!" Shannon shot back. 

The two attacks collided and the girls pumped as much energy into them as they safely could. The ki moved back and forth building and waiting to encompass one of the girls. Well neither was about to let that happen and continued to hold their ground. They wouldn't give into the other. Because with the size the ki was now, it could do some serious damage to one or both of them. 

'Such power!' Vegeta marveled as he watched the fight, 'I can't believe that two Sayians that are so young are capable of this!' the only time he had seen such power was when his own father sparred ageist Nappa.

As all things the struggle had to end at some point. And as with real life the result was not in the good guy's favor. 

Bulma felt her own power failing her and she sensed Vegeta's fear for her. 'The bond…' she realized. It had already set in! She knew that bonded pairs eventually shared a mental bond, but she hadn't realized it would happen so soon.

His own emotions made her power vanish. She screamed as a blinding pain over came her. She flew back and Vegeta moved with lighting speed to catch her. They flew back and crashed into a rock face. Bulma would have been severely hurt had Vegeta not been there to break her fall.

They fell to the ground, Bulma unconscious and Vegeta not far behind.

"Bulma…" he groaned before he too passed out.

"Bulma!" cried Chi-Chi as she ran to her fallen friend. Goku flew to the fallen prince and checked his ki.

"There're ok. Weak, but a few days in bed and they'll be fine." He said, trying to comfort her.

Chi-Chi nodded and jumped up and glared at Shannon, "How could you do this?! She never did anything wrong! You almost killed her!" she yelled as she approached the Sayian.

Shannon turned her nose to the sky not even bothering to look at the human, "She insulted my honour!" she glared at Chi-Chi, "You honestly think she would have stopped the attack? She was as determined as I was! She knew the consequences when she started this and so did I." With that Shannon flew off.

"I will avenge my friend Shannon! Do not doubt that!" Chi-Chi yelled at her retreating form.

Goku put his hand on her shoulder, "Come on, we've gotta get them back to the palace. The people there can take care of them."

Chi-Chi nodded and picked up Bulma, Goku followed suit and grabbed Vegeta. The couple nodded to each other and flew off.

~*~

Oh on! What's going to happen! What?! Dragonballs?! Why on earth do you want those?! Bulma where on earth are you!? Who's Yamcha!?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. A Legend Worth Hearing

Okay guys

Okay guys! Chapter 5! The series gets a little darker from here on! Did you really think I'd let my fav couple get together that easily? LOL not a chance! So here it comes! The few major plot complicators! I'm kinda stuck on chapter 8… I'm going to try to finish it tonight! Wish me luck!

AoD

Disclaimer: not mine

My line: Thank you and have a happy Monday!

ENJOY!!!

Chapter five; A Legend Worth Hearing 

After dropping off Vegeta and Bulma, Chi-Chi told Goku she was going for a walk, and ended up in one of the gardens that surrounded the palace.

She looked up at the sky and sighed, she wanted nothing more then to get revenge on Shannon for hurting her best friend. But Chi-Chi was no fool. She knew perfectly well that she was no match for the Sayian. Or any Sayian for that matter. She may have been the strongest human woman on the planet, but against a power as great as the one that flowed through all Sayian's veins she was a weakling. 

"It's not fair! If I was a Sayian I could take her out!" Chi-Chi yelled to the sky, causing several birds to abandon their nests.

"You could be you know." Came a voice from behind her.

Chi-Chi turned around to see an old human woman in robes of blue behind her. "Who are you?!" she demanded.

"Does it really matter?" the woman asked.

Chi-Chi thought about it and decided, "No I guess not."

The woman nodded, "Good."

"You said I could become a Sayian, how?"

There was a glimmer in the old woman's eyes, "I know a legend you may be interested in." she paused, for dramatic emphases no doubt, before continuing, "A old traveler once told me the story of a young man who made his dreams come true using seven magical balls."

Chi-Chi looked skeptical, "Seven balls?"

The woman nodded, "Yes. He called upon Shenlong the eternal dragon and the dragon granted him his heart's desire."

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide, "You can't be serious! That's not possible!"

"Oh but it is! I have one of them right here." The woman reached into her robes and pulled out a sphere about the size of Chi-Chi's fist. The sphere was golden in colour and had four orange stars in the center. 

"It's…it's beautiful." She gasped. 

"Take it, that girl you brought in, she's a Briefs isn't she?"

Chi-Chi nodded.

"Go to her house and ask for the dragon radar. That will lead you to the other six." The woman said as she placed the first dragon ball into Chi-Chi's hands, "Good luck child." And with that the old woman vanished into a puff of smoke.

Chi-Chi stared at the place where she had been for several long moments before flying off the Bulma's house.

~*~

"The dragon radar? What on earth do you want with that? It hasn't been used in years! It's a piece of junk." Said Bulma's father, who had been informed of his daughter's present condition. Not wanting to oppose the king, he had agreed to allow her to stay at the palace until she recovered.

"Just something. Please sir! I'll return it after wards! I swear!" Chi-Chi pleaded.

The older man nodded once and disappeared into the basement. He emerged several minutes latter with a circular piece of technology. He handed it to her, "I have no idea how this thing works, so have fun!" with that he closed the door and Chi-Chi flew back to the palace to drag Goku on her quest with her.

~*~

Bulma blinked several times and tried to sit up only to encounter a wave of dizziness. "Where am I?" she asked weakly as she looked around.

"You are in the palace." Came a small voice from beside her.

She turned her head to see a little floating blue cat, "Who are you?"

The little cat smiled, "I'm Puar!" it responded happily, "I'm Lord Yamcha's companion." It said as it filled a glass of water, "Here you go!" it said as it handed the glass to Bulma.

She nodded her thanks and sat up enough to drink it. She felt like crap…

"If I'm in the palace, where's Vegeta?" 

"Oh! The Prince?" Bulma nodded and Puar continued, "He's in his room recovering. He took a nasty hit!" 

Bulma sighed as she remembered; he had saved her life... That was something she never would have thought him capable of doing. 

She thanked Puar and the little cat left.

Bulma found a housecoat lying on a table beside her bed and threw it on. She decided that if she was about to go looking for Vegeta through the palace, it would look a little better then the bandages she wore now. With a small grin she opened her door.

She looked outside of her room, there was a human male standing down the hall talking to Puar. 'That must be that Yamcha guy she was talking about!' she thought to herself.

The young man turned to look in her direction when he heard the door open, "You should be resting." He said as he approached her.

Bulma shook him off, "I'm fine. Sayians heal faster then humans." She said as she flicked her tail trying to prove her point.

Yamcha smiled his black eyes lighting up, "Well Sayian or no, if Prince Vegeta is still resting, so will you." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her back to her room. 

Bulma had to admit he was good looking… the black hair that hung down his back… the lose gi he wore… he looked like one of the bandits she had read about in several trashy novels. 

Yamcha lead her back to her bed and sat her down, "Now stay here and rest. You're going to need your strength. Prince Vegeta has been calling for you since he woke up."

Bulma's eyes widened, "Then let me go see him!" she exclaimed.

Yamcha shook his head, "You can't until you're better." He stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I shall see you when I return!" he said as he left her alone.

Bulma was about to go after him when she heard a loud buzzing noise and everything went black.

~*~

Dun dun dun! 

Next time!

Chi-Chi you want the Dragonballs why?! Yamcha aren't you getting a little close to the Prince's mate?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	6. The Dragonballs

Chapter six; The Dragonballs

Hey All! Did ya miss me? Lol I'm sure I got at least one yes out there…. (leave me to my delusions!)

Well here's chapter 6! And thanks to all those who reviewed 'How Vegeta Obtained Immorality'! If you haven't go do it!!!! Please? Lol enjoy!

Disclaimer: not mine

My line: Have a good Monday!

Chapter six; The Dragonballs 

Chi-Chi explained her quest to Goku and he frowned, "You want to be Sayian? Just to fight Shannon?" 

She nodded, "Yes. I'm going to avenge Bulma and defeat Shannon."

"Chi-Chi… how do you even know that's what Bulma wants? From what you told me, they've been putting each other in and out of critical condition since they were kids." He said.

Chi-Chi shrugged, "I don't know…" she admitted.

"Then why bother going on the quest?" Goku put an arm around her waist, "Why not just stay the way you are?"

She pulled away from him and shook her head, "Forget it! I've made up my mind and I will become a Sayian!" she said as she turned to Goku, "Are you coming?"

He sighed and nodded, "Sure, why not?" 

Chi-Chi nodded and pulled out the dragon radar, "We're going to have to do this the old fashioned way." She informed him as she pulled out her capsuled hover car, in a puff of smoke it appeared and Chi-Chi hopped in the passenger's side, "Goku you drive, I need to handle the map situation." She said as she opened the glove compartment and pulled out several maps. 

Goku nodded, "Alright… But I'm not a very good driver…" he said sheepishly as he remembered his driving test. He had scared the human half to death and failed the test.

Chi-Chi wasn't paying attention as she read the maps, "Okay Goku! Head north!" she said she pointed out the road they would have to take.

"You're the boss…" he said as he applied pressure to the gas petal sending Chi-Chi flying back against her seat. 

Goku drove like a mad man all the way up the northern road Chi-Chi screaming at him the entire way.

~*~

Bulma awoke to find herself in the same strange bed in the palace. She looked around trying to see if that Yamcha guy was still around. To her surprise he wasn't. She tried to get out of bed only to fine herself too dizzy to move. All she could do was moan and layback down.

The door opened and she wasn't at all surprised to see Yamcha, "How are you feeling?" he asked as he moved to her bedside.

"Dizzy…" she responded weekly.

He nodded, "Alright, can you eat?" he asked.

She sat up and nodded.

Puar entered the room with a tray of food, "Here Miss Briefs!" the cat thing said happily.As it placed the tray in her lap.

Bulma smiled and began to eat. Once she started eating Yamcha thought shed never stop! She was a Sayian after all…

After her fifth helping Bulma patted her stomach, "I'm full! Thanks, that was great." She said happily.

Puar took the plates out of the room leaving Bulma alone with Yamcha.

"Bulma, why are you so anxious to see the prince?" he asked.

She looked him up and down before answering, "I want to see if he's alright. The only reason he's hurt is because of me." She said as she looked out the window.

"Ah, I see…" he said, "Why was it your fault?"

Bulma sighed and told him about the battle with Shannon, Yamcha listened carefully to the entire thing. 

"So he thinks your too weak to fight your own battles. I get it." He said.

Bulma looked up at him, "No, no it's not like that at all!" she protested.

Yamcha cocked his head to one side, "How isn't it?"

Bulma racked her brain trying to come up with an answer but to her horror found she couldn't.

Yamcha nodded, "I thought so." He said, "He thinks your too weak to fight… a great insult to a Sayian." 

Bulma turned away from Yamcha, not wanting him to know he had struck a nerve. 

Yamcha noticed thought, "I see… I'll leave you alone for a while." He said as he left her room.

Once Bulma heard the door close she shut her eyes, Vegeta thought she was weak…?

~*~

Chi-Chi took a shaky step out of the car, eternally grateful for the fact that she couldn't feel the earth move. She was sure at the next slightest motion she would lose her lunch.

"Sorry Chi-Chi, but I did tell you I was a bad driver…" Goku said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She glared at him, "You're not a bad driver! You're a horrible driver!!" she exclaimed as she pulled out the dragon radar. "We should be within ten meters of the first dragon ball. Can you see it?" she asked as she scanned the landscape.

Goku looked around, nothing but hills and trees, "No."

"Damn." She muttered, "Okay, Goku head that way, I'm going this way." She said as she left in the opposite direction.

Goku nodded and went to hunt down the stupid ball so he could go home and get something to eat.

Chi-Chi looked for about ten minutes, 'It should be right here!' she thought to herself as she looked at the radar, 'I'm on top of it! Why can't I see it?!' she played that last line of though back and her eyes popped open, "On top of it!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a shovel and began to dig.

She had dug a hole no more then a foot deep when she saw something sparkle. She pulled it out and grinned, "BINGO!" She exclaimed as she held out the five star ball. 

"Goku! Goku look! I got it!!" she said as she ran towards the Sayian.

He smiled, "Five to go!"

~*~

Vegeta thinks Bulma's weak?! Yamcha! Get your paws off her! Chi-Chi….sometimes I worry about you!

What am I talking about?! Find out next chapter!!!!!!


	7. Shadow of Doubt

Hello all

Hello all! Angel of Death here! First of all I would like to apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter out! It's my graduating year of high school and I've had a lot of work to do in the marks department. Sorry! Don't worry I promise to have at least two more chapters out by the end of this weekend!

Secondly and on a much sadder note, I would like to offer my deepest condolences to all those who have lost friends and family in the recent horrors of New York. I'm a Canadian so no one I knew was hurt or lost. Never the less I have dragged several of my friends to the local blood donor clinic. I hope it helps even a little.

Okay, that's that.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

My Line: Thank you and have a good Monday!

AoD

Chapter seven; Shadow of Doubt 

** **

** **

Bulma didn't want to believe it. Vegeta didn't think she was weak… did he? For the first time doubt began to cloud her thoughts concerning Vegeta. Sure they hadn't been together more then the one-day. But the bond made it feel like they had been together for years! That was how bonds worked though; Bulma knew it would only get stronger and stronger until their souls were fused completely. 

She got out of her bed and moved to the window, all she saw was desert, but it didn't bother her. At the moment she didn't feel like looking at anything beautiful. She was too upset. She couldn't believe that Vegeta, the man she was now forced to spend the rest of her life with, thought she was weak. She just couldn't grasp that concept.

"Are you alright?" came a voice from the door.

Bulma didn't turn around, she knew who it was, "Oh, Yamcha. Hi." She said meekly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving to stand behind her.

He was so close Bulma could not only smell him, but she could hear every breath he took… every beat of his heart… She closed her eyes and listened to it's steady rhythm, she almost forgot who she was… and more importantly who he was.

"Bulma?" He asked again as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to him, "Hmm?" she asked, she couldn't remember the question. Funny, she hadn't had problems remembering since she was much younger…

"I asked if you were okay." He repeated, a look of genuine concern on his face. 

Bulma sighed as she looked into his eyes, "Oh.. I'm fine… just fine…" she said huskily as she found his face suddenly much closer then it should have been. 

Yamcha noticed the desire in her eyes and decided he should take this opportunity since he probably wouldn't get another.

Their lips met in a heated kiss. Bulma was shocked. She had no idea where her newfound passion was coming from. She had never even kissed a man before Vegeta. Why then were her arms squeezing him so tightly had he been human she would have killed him. 

Bulma sighed and leaned even deepened into the kiss, ignoring the small voice in her mind begging her to stop. The small voice that belonged to Vegeta…

~*~

"Haha, I knew it. I knew I couldn't count on you. Look how weak you are. You aren't even a super Sayian." 

"I AM! I am a super Sayian…" he protested weakly.

Her laughter rang out in his ears and he took an involuntary step back. "Oh sure you are." She said mockingly as she turned to a shadowy figure beside her he had just noticed. "Since you aren't a Super Sayian I've found someone who is!" she said with a laugh as the man beside her came out of the shadows.

He was so much stronger then Vegeta… he really was a Super Sayian. The man put an arm around Bulma and smirked at Vegeta.Bulma giggled as he kissed her, the man raised one finger to Vegeta.

The prince backed up, he knew what was coming…he had done this to countless people in the past…. He saw the energy build and was going to counter it when he heard Bulma moan with pleasure.

Something inside of him shattered and he let the yellow energy and death embrace him….

~*~

He woke up in a cold sweat and ran his fingers through his hair. She wouldn't leave him would see? What about their bond? Would she risk that? Could it even be broken? He didn't know.

He sighed and climbed out of his bed. He blinked when the door opened and he found himself staring into the two bluest eyes he had ever seen….

Maybe they could be broken.

~*~

Chi-Chi and Goku were wading through a swamp looking for the third ball. She screamed as she once again slipped and went under the murky water. If it could be called that, that is.

"I wanna go home!" she yelled as she wiped the water from her eyes.

Goku sighed, "It's your quest. We can end it whenever you want." Truth to be told, he too was getting sick of walking through the muck, freaking out whenever something brushed against his legs. The last one had felt like it was ten feet long. He didn't want to know what lived in the mud.

Something else brushed past him, a little to close to his groin for comfort, he really didn't want to know.

"We can…" Chi-Chi said as she though of her life up to this point. Not bad, her mother had died giving birth to her and her father had taken care of her ever since. She had lived a normal life to this point. Gone to school, made friends had a boyfriend. Only one thing did she regret. She was human, and therefore considered weak. She wasn't weak and hated those smug Sayians who were born with the strength she had worked so hard to obtain. 

Bulma was the worse though. She told Chi-Chi all the time that her human background was fine. Bulma didn't care. She could always lower her power level when they played tennis, or spared. She could always _lower_ her self to Chi-Chi's level. 

Chi-Chi frowned in disgust she hated that. She hated the Sayians for their smugness about everything. She turned back to Goku, "No. I won't be pitied for the rest of my life!" She grabbed his arm, "Let's go!" she said as they continued to march through the muck.

Goku sighed but let himself be pulled along. Something he though a Sayian woman would be less trouble…

~*~

Insulting the Prince?! His new guard?! What's wrong with Chi-Chi?! Yamcha! What are you doing now?!

Find out next chapter!

AoD


	8. Hidden Reasons

Okay guys

Okay guys! Here's the second of three chapters I promised you for this weekend! Don't worry the next is ALMOST done!

Personal note: I may be taking a little longer with my chapters after the next one. My seven-year-old brother is in the hospital with viral pneumonia. It's very serious and my family is praying for him to pull through. I will be in the hospital or at school pretty much full time until the chibi gets out. Just a heads up…

Anyways!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

My line: Have a happy Monday!

Enjoy!

AoD

Chapter eight; Hidden Reasons __

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked as he watched the blond woman enter his room. He had never seen her before. But she could very easily be a servant, he didn't know them all and there was no reason for him to. He was the prince. The lives of servants did not concern him in the least.

"My name is 18. I am one of your new guards." She said in a flat voice.

Vegeta scoffed, "A woman a royal guard." He didn't sound impressed.

18 frowned slightly and there was a sudden blur of motion. Vegeta found himself suddenly pinned to the wall above his bed by a graceful but strong arm.

"Why is it so horrible to have a woman for a guard?" she asked sweetly as she threw Vegeta across the room.

He stood up and rubbed his neck, "I stand corrected." He said, "You're strong. I mean after all it takes a lot of courage and strength to beat on a wounded man." He said casually.

"Man?" she asked, "I see no men around here."

Vegeta growled, "Bad choice of words woman." He said as he lunged at her. 

18 saw what was coming and quickly dodged the oncoming prince. 

It was so quick in fact, that Vegeta didn't have time to react to her movements and crashed into the wall.

"You need to learn control Prince Vegeta." She said coolly, "Had you moved any faster you may have been hurt." She said. Vegeta knew she was mocking him, he _was_ hurt. He had snapped his wrist on the reinforced walls his father had had put in when he threw a tantrum. He had been about six and had blasted his tutor (yet another poor soul) through the wall and into his father's room. 

Needless to say, the king had not liked that. And after beating up his son a little he had hade the walls installed. 

"Shut up bitch…" he mumbled before he once again passed out. 

~*~

Goku woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of someone moving around outside their tent. He felt around beside him trying to find Chi-Chi she wasn't there. Goku's heightened senses found her. She was the one out side.

'Why's she outside? It's cold out there…' he thought sleepily as he stood up and joined her outside.

"Chi-Chi?" he asked as he saw her figure seated on a rock.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and whipped her face quickly, "Goku! What are you doing here?" she asked, not facing him.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Why'd are ya doin' out here?" he asked as he sat beside her.

She looked at him and smiled, "Oh, I'm just looking at the stars, that's all." She said sounding cheerful.

Goku wasn't fooled, he had known Chi-Chi for almost ten years and they had been together for two. "Ya can't fool me Chi-Chi. What's up?" he asked.

She sighed and looked away, "Nothing Goku. I'm just thinking…" she said.

"Bout what?"

"You don't give up do you?"

He shook his head, "No, and I won't till ya tell me what's wrong." He said with that goofy grin she couldn't resist.

Chi-Chi sighed, "I'm just thinking about this whole Dragonball hunt. I mean, I don't even know if they'll actually work." She stood up, "Maybe this was a bad idea."

She patter his shoulder, "You're sweet to come with me." She said as she stood up, "I'm going back to sleep." 

Goku grabbed her around the waist, "Nice try Chi-Chi." He said in her ear, "What's bothering you? For real?" he asked. He was trying very hard to concentrate on getting the problem out of Chi-Chi. Though they had been together for two years since they were only 16 there was a limit as to how far they could take their relationship. In their minds anyways. 

Chi-Chi turned her dark eyes to him, "Oh Goku… "She sighed as she leaned against him. Causing poor Goku to work even harder to keep his mind out of the proverbial gutter. "I… my whole life my friends have been Sayian. They've always looked down on me because I'm human. Even Bulma doesn't treat me as an equal. She's my best friend and she thinks of me as a child…" she said softly, "Sometimes I think even you would prefer a Sayian girl."

Goku didn't know what to say, sure he had thought about having a Sayian girl friend before. But then he would always remember Chi-Chi and no Sayian looked as good to him. 

"Yeah so?" he asked.

"Hun?"

"Who cares if I've thought about having a Sayian girl friend?" he clarified, "If I really did want one I never would have dated you. Don't ya get it Chi-Chi? I could care less if you're human. For all I care ya could be a dragon in disguise and I'd still love ya."

Chi-Chi pulled away from him, she had heard all this before. Her whole life she had been told she was weak. And when you were told something enough…"Goku I'm weaker then you, I'm slower then you and I'll never be your equal! I hate being human! It's a weakness I don't want! I will find the Dragonballs and I will shed this weakness! With or without you!" she yelled as she turned and ran into the forest.

Goku just watched her go, "Chi-Chi…" he hoped she'd be all right.

~*~

"You betrayed me." Said the cold figure from the shadows.

"No! No I would never do that!" she cried her blue hair flying around her in the strong wind.

"You did. That Yamcha. Why him? Why would you betray your prince? The one you're bonded to? Why Bulma?"

Tears were pouring down her face, "Vegeta! I never meant to! He told me you didn't want me! That you thought I was weak!"

Vegeta snorted, "Because I am concerned for the future queen of this planet I think you're weak? You're a fool." He said coldly, "Maybe I should just leave you. There's a new guard that may suit me just fine." He said.

"No! Vegeta! Don't!"

"And why shouldn't I? You found a new mate. I can do the same."

And with that he was gone.

~*~

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! VEGETA!!!!!!" She screamed as she bolted upright in bed. She clutched the bed sheets to her chest and panted heavily. 'It's not true… I'm betraying Vegeta?' she thought to herself, "Oh, he's right… Yamcha… What have I been doing? I have to talk to Vegeta! I have to find him!" she ran to her door only to find it locked.

"No lock can hold Bulma Briefs in!" she said as she powered up a small ki blast and fired it at the door.

Nothing happened.

"What? Why didn't it explode?! That doesn't make any sense!" she ran her fingers over the door and gasped as she recognized the material. "It's ki proof! Someone's trying to keep me in here!" she was getting more then a little afraid as she tried blasting all the other walls. They were all made out of the same material.

Bulma sat down on the bed and felt tears of frustration collect in her eyes. "Why can't I get out of here? I'm a genius! And a Sayian! I should be able to figure out a way!" she was getting really upset.

Her eyes fell upon the door. But no just the door… the hinges holding the door on! The hinges! She thought with glee.

Bulma jumped up and ran to the door, she pulled out her emergency tool kit from it's hiding place in her bra. She pressed the button and with a boom the kit popped out of it's capsule.

She grabbed the screw driver she would need and set to work. She finished quickly and flashed herself the victory sign.

She was just about to pull the door away from the frame when she hear the lock click. She gasped but didn't move, there was no where for her to go.

The door fell to the ground and Yamcha stepped in, "Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, I'mdisappointed in you." He said as he circled her. 

She jumped to her feet, "Why are you holding me here?!" she demanded.

He moved so he was speaking right in her ear, "Because you are mine."

~*~

Oh my!

Grrr…. If you thought Yamcha was bad before, just wait! Chi-Chi…? What are you talking about? Lunch? What do you mean not the meal?! Vegeta why don't you listen when people tell you things?!

Next Time!

P.S! Thank you so much for your kind words V.J. you made my day! '^_^'


	9. The Captive Bulma

Here's chapter ten

Here's chapter ten! I hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

My line: Have a happy Monday!

AoD

Chapter nine; The Captive Bulma  "What are you talking about?" Bulma was getting a little afraid.

Yamcha moved even closer to her, she grimaced as she felt his body press against her own. "You're mine. I won't let you leave. And even if you did manage to get away I tapped our little kiss. You do know that those bonded to royalty are forbidden to even try to break their bonds. You would be put to death should your prince ever see that video." He said with a laugh, "I have you. You're mine." He said as he moved forward to kiss her again.

Bulma pushed him away, "Don't touch me." She spat as she moved away from him.

Yamcha frowned, "You don't want to do that." He warned, "I can always show that video to the prince. If you don't obey me, I have no use for you. I couldn't care less if you died."

She considered, she had to get that video, "Yamcha, just give me that tape so I can get on with my life." She said as she held out her hand.

Yamcha laughed, "It's not that easy. I won't ever give up that tape." He said cruelly, "I'm enjoying your company too much."

Bulma growled at him, "You're making a mistake if you think that you can keep me here. I will escape and tell the Prince that you kept me here. Were you aware that it was illegal to kidnap the Prince's to be mate?" she asked smugly, she had him.

"You can't really be his to be mate or you never would have kissed me." 

'Shit.' She though, 'now what?'

"At a loss for words? That's fine." He said as he grabbed her arms roughly, "You will do as I say or I will send that tape to your darling Vegeta." He said as he threw her to the ground.

Bulma jumped up and powered up, "I'm leaving!" she yelled as her power grew.

"No, you're not." He said as he began to power up as well.

Bulma blinked as she felt his power rise to an obscene level. He was so much stronger then she! It wasn't possible! He must have been stronger then the prince himself!

Yamcha smirked at her look of shock, "One of the first rules of fighting Bulma, don't show what you're feeling. All I have to do is look at you to know I've got this fight in the bag." He smirked as he fired off a ki blast.

Bulma was shocked, she tried to dodge but the blast skimmed her. She screamed and passed out when the pain became too much.

~*~

After finding the fifth Dragonball, Goku and Chi-Chi found them selves in a desert. Chi-Chi pulled the dragon radar out from her pocket and scanned the area. "Okay Goku! The next ball should be a piece of cake to find in all this open space!" she announced as she put the radar back into her pocket.

Goku fell out of the car, "Chi-Chi… I'm hungry…" he mumbled as he sat on the ground, "And it's hot…"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at him, "Come on, there's nothing here to stop us, let's get that Dragonball!"

Now if only someone had informed Chi-Chi to knock on wood….

"I think I qualify as something." Came a female voice from above them.

Chi-Chi and Goku looked up to see a blood Sayian with bright green eyes staring down at them.

"Who are you?" asked Chi-Chi, dropping into a fighting stance as the girl landed on the ground.

"I'm Lunch, bandit, thief, murdered you name it I do it." She walked closer to them, her short jeans and shorter shirt left nothing to the imagination, "And that Dragonball you want so bad. That's mine. You can't have it." She said.

"How do you figure it's yours?! " Chi-Chi demanded.

Lunch smirked, "It's mine because I say it's mine. What are you going to do about it?"

Goku stood up ready to defend Chi-Chi when he was caught in a pair of unbelievably strong arms.

"Oh! Did I forget to mention, I never work alone?" She laughed and flipped her blond hair over her shoulder.

Chi-Chi turned around to see what she meant and gasped. A man with three eyes was restraining Goku. She saw the trade mark tail and felt a little afraid. She knew Goku was strong, but was this man stronger?

~*~

Vegeta woke with a blinding headache. He would kill that bitch 18 next time he saw her! No one treated the Prince like that! Well, no one that lived to tell about it anyways.

Crawling out of his bed Vegeta was surprised to see one of his personal guards standing by the door.

"What do you want baldy?" the prince demanded.

Krillin jumped and faced the prince, "Sire, I've just been told of the disappearance of Bulma Briefs." He said saluting Vegeta.

That caught his attention, "She's gone?"

Krillin nodded, "She was suppose to be taken to a medical wing of the palace, but the guard that had been transporting her was attacked. She was taken." 

Vegeta growled, someone had taken his woman?! He would see their head mounted on his wall! "Do you have any idea where she is?" he asked feeling his strength returning.

Krillin looked left and right, "Not officially, but there's been rumors sire."

Vegeta glared at the short guard, "I am in no mood for games."

Krillin nodded, "The human desert bandit Yamcha has not been seen since she disappeared. He could be holding her."

Vegeta snorted, "A human? I don't think so." He pointed to the door, "Go find out where she is and be damned quick about it!" he ordered as Krillin left him in peace.

There was no way a human could restrain Bulma. She was far too strong, that guard was delusional. 

Convinced by his own reasoning Vegeta dressed in his normal armor and headed for the training rooms. He would not let the man who took Bulma live.

~*~

Chi-Chi vs. Lunch!? Come on Bulma! You can beat him! Can't you?! 18 what do you want now?!

Find out next time!

AoD


	10. Increasing Pain

Well, it looks like that little 'R' up there is finally getting its money's worth

Well, it looks like that little 'R' up there is finally getting its money's worth. This chapter is _dark_ ok? It involves something close to a rape scene…. That's so out of character for me…. But I was in a bad mood that makes it okay right? Naw probably not. But don't worry it should all be good in the end…. I hope…!

Anyways!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

My line: Thank you and have a happy Monday! (Since I'm uploading this on Sunday, it works!)

** **

** **

**Chapter ten; Increasing Pain**

** **

Chi-Chi growled at Lunch and dropped into a fighting stance, "Bitch come fight me!" she yelled as she raised her ki.

Lunch laughed cruelly, "Me? Fight a human? Oh that's so below me!" she shrugged, "But I suppose that since neither of you will live to tell about it…" she powered up and smirked as Chi-Chi realized she didn't stand a chance. "Want to take that back yet?"

Chi-Chi growled, "I'll kill you." She said coldly.

Lunch laughed again and nodded at her partner, Tien, "For every hit she takes, break one of his bones."

Tien nodded and Goku struggled harder to get out of his grasp, "Let go of me!!" he screamed trying to break Tien's iron grip.

Tien snorted, "There's no one stronger then me on the planet fool." He smirked, "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Lunch laughed and turned back to Chi-Chi, "Since I'm a nice person, you can have the first move."

Chi-Chi powered up as much as she could, she couldn't afford to let this fight last long, or Goku would be killed. No, this time called for an all or nothing shot, "FINAL BREAK!!" She screamed as green energy shot from her hands. This was her strongest attack; it was dangerous to her too thought. If the attack backfired it would kill her instantly. 

Lunch saw what was coming and countered it, "DEATH COMBINATION!!!" she yelled as yellow ki encountered Chi-Chi. The two girls fought against each other for a short time, before it became obvious who was going to win this.

"Foolish girl!" laughed Lunch as she forced the blast at Chi-Chi, "You'll pay for being so stupid with your life!!!" 

Chi-Chi screamed as the blast came barreling towards her, she couldn't move out of the way, and there was no way to counter it. 

She was going to die.

~*~

Vegeta had hade enough. He wasn't going to wait around anymore; he would find Bulma himself and probably kill her for cheating on him. He had consulted his friends and guards; they had all agreed that that's what the dreams meant. Bulma was really cheating on him. He wasn't about to take this lying down. He would find her, beat the truth out of her then decide her fate. 

He pulled on his armor and flew out the window. He was going to settle this once and for all…

~*~

18 watched the prince from her chamber, as royal guard it was her job to keep an eye on him. 'This job may actually prove to be a challenge after all…' she thought dryly as she pulled her battle armor on, 'I can't very well let the prince go off on his own now can I?' she laughed coldly to herself and prepared for the inevitable…

~*~

Bulma awoke and found herself tied down on her bed. Not a good sign. Her mind warned her, it was obviously Yamcha's doing, and anything he did could hardly be considered good. 

"Took you long enough to wake up." He said coldly from her bed side, she turned her head and her eyes widened at the expression on his face."Good. You should look scared bitch, I've decided to see if you've got any other uses." He said with a look of pure evil. 

Bulma wanted to scream, but she was gagged. She looked at her self, and found she was also naked. 'Oh god no…' her mind pleaded. He wouldn't….he couldn't… this kind of thing didn't happen! It just didn't!

She tried to break the ropes holding her down, but couldn't, they were too strong. She couldn't escape him, and now he was going to… 

"That's right bitch," he said as he stood up and ran one hand up her right leg, "You're about to be raped, and when that happens your prince will never be able to take you. The prince doesn't want 'spoiled goods' he'll probably kill you himself." He said as he moved to stand beside her head and ran his fingers through her hair, "This should be interesting, and don't worry," he said as he grabbed her breast too hard leaving little crescent moons were his finger nails had pierced her skin, "I intend to make you suffer."

Bulma felt tears run down her face as Yamcha pulled out a knife, "Yes bitch, I intend to use this." He said as he ran the dull side across her chest, the cold metal making her shiver."

She shook her head as he set the sharp side of the knife on her left shoulder, "This should be interesting. Eh bitch?" he asked as he began to slowly cut her. He ran the knife down her upper chest, and began to drag it along her left breast, making a bloody diagonal line across her chest. 

Bulma arched her back and thrashed in pain, why was he doing this?! Why couldn't he just let her go? Hot tears ran down her face as he placed the knife on her right shoulder then dragging it across her chest making an 'X'. It hurt so much! The cuts weren't deep enough to do any real damage, but that didn't mean they didn't hurt. 

Yamcha laughed cruelly and touched her tears with his fingers, "Ha, I knew you Sayians weren't as strong as you say you are. Look how weak you are, crying over two little cuts." He laughed and placed the knife between her breasts.

Bulma cried, it wasn't just the pain; it was what he was doing to her mind. He was destroying her. Breaking her, her soul was being eaten alive by this monster. 

As Yamcha ran the knife down her stomach, Bulma's only thoughts were of Vegeta…

~*~

Oh My! 

What's gonna happen next?!

Dun Dun Dun!!!

What!? Dead?! OH NO!! Vegeta! You're an IDIOT!! Bulma! Don't delude yourself too much! 18, are you friend or foe?! I can't tell!!

Next Time!

~*~

AoD


	11. Death Takes Many Forms…

I don't know if I like this chapter… it's kinda sad… but then again I never said this was going to be a happy cheerful story d

I don't know if I like this chapter… it's kinda sad… but then again I never said this was going to be a happy cheerful story did I? I think I may scare some people off thought…. See! This is why I NEED reviews! I need to know if you're all scared and have all left me!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

My line: Thank you and have a happy Monday!

AoD

** **

**Chapter eleven; Death Takes Many Forms…**

** **

Lunch laughed and moved the ki blasts out of the way at the last second, they grazed Chi-Chi, but she was alive.

"Well, that's one hit, with two blasts, that makes three!" she said with delight, "Tien, three."

He nodded and fired a thin ki blast at Goku's right knee. The blast didn't penetrate the skin, but instead encircled the joint and slowly applied pressure. 

Goku howled in pain as the pressure became stronger and stronger. It took almost a minute, but the bone finally shattered. Tears of something between pain and relief ran down Goku's face. 

"One down." Tien announced as he fixed his grip on Goku's arms, so he could support him better. He then fired a second blast at Goku's left thigh. 

Chi-Chi gasped as she heard the bone explode. What kind of monster was Tien!? Goku screamed and looked ready to pass out from the sheer pain. 

"Two down." He said cruelly, "Where next? Lunch? Any ideas?" 

Lunch looked Goku up and down, "How about his spine? That should be fun to break."

Chi-Chi gasped in horror and tried to run to Goku, only to be stopped by a ki blast from Lunch, "Hey, that makes four, keep goin' Tien." She laughed as Chi-Chi's dark eyes filled with tears.

Tien nodded, he shattered Goku's spine and Goku finally passed out from the pain. He fired another blast at Goku's right thigh and let Goku fall to the ground.

Chi-Chi screamed and ran at Lunch. Lunch laughed and blasted her again. "He won't ever recover," she said coldly, "a broken spine never fully heals. You'd be better off to just let us kill him."

"No!" Chi-Chi screamed as she fired ki blast after ki blast at Lunch who deflected everyone sending them back at Chi-Chi. 

"Well, that'll do it, finish him off Tien." Lunch said as she laughed at Chi-Chi's broken form, "It was fun, but I'm bored with this game." She reached into her pocket and threw something at Chi-Chi, "Have fun."

Tien shot one large blast and every remaining bone in Goku's body shattered. He leaned down and felt for a pulse near the crushed skull, and found none. He looked up at Lunch and smirked, "He's good and dead." He said as he flew in the air beside Lunch. "That was amusing." 

With their evil laughter echoing in Chi-Chi's mind they vanished.

She crawled to Goku's fallen form and threw up when she got a good look at him.

His chest was completely caved in, blood and other fluids she didn't know the names of leaked from several holes his ribs had made in his flesh before exploding. His skull was in a million pieces; most of them scatter around what used to be his head. His brains were leaking out proving once and for all that he did have one. Well, had hade one. 

The rest of his body was completely flat and lifeless. 

Goku was without a doubt dead.

~*~

Vegeta flew through the air, trying to pick up any trace of that traitor's ki. The more he thought about it, the more he believed it. 

'When I find that bitch, I'll tare her limb from limb.' He thought to himself as he felt a spark that he recognized. It was Bulma. 

'Finally, prepare to die bitch.' He thought as he closed in on her. He was emotionally hurt if not killed by her betrayal; he would heal his emotions the only way he knew how, through violence. He couldn't wait. His revenge would be sweet.

~*~

18 followed the prince with a sigh, she hated what she was going to have to do, but it couldn't be helped. 'I'm going to kill him.' She thought as she took off after the prince, making sure to hide her ki. The last thing she needed was Vegeta discovering her and ruining her plan. No that just wouldn't do…

~*~

Bulma tried to raise her power level to break the ropes that held her, nothing worked. Even if it had, it was too late. Yamcha was on top of her, as well as in her. Her innocence had been taken. 

She felt him shudder on top of her, and he finally rolled off. Bulma sighed in relief. She wanted nothing more then to curl up and cry, but she couldn't. He still hadn't untied her. She shifted her weight and winced at the pain she felt between her legs. She looked at her self and her eyes widened; she was completely covered in blood.

She should have known that already, she had felt every cut, every twist of the knife that pierced her skin. 

"Well bitch you've just earned yourself a few more days of life. Congratulations." He laughed as he left her alone.

Bulma thought of Vegeta, would he want her anymore? She knew a part of her was gone forever. Her sprit was broken, killed by that monster. She didn't think she'd ever be the same again. 

But Vegeta didn't have to know that… he would save her… of course he would… he was her prince… the prince always saved the damsel in distress… didn't they?

~*~

Chi-Chi, you have an idea?! Just who are you going to kill 18?! Vegeta! Just shut up and listen for once!!

Next Time!

AoD


	12. Discoveries

Yes yes, we're all aware the Angel of Death has been slacking horribly these past few, (looks at the calendar) eeep! Months?! I'M SORRRRRRRYYYY!!!!! *Falls to the ground in tears* PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE!!! I'm gonna get this done by Christmas though! No worries! GOEM! Once again, here comes chapter 12! 

AoD

Have a happy Monday!

Chapter twelve: Discoveries 

            Chi-Chi slowly recovered from the initial shock of Goku's horrible death. She was now able to look at his horribly disfigured corps without vomiting. 'I can't leave him out here like this...' she thought to herself as she dragged her slowly responding body to its feet. 'He was my best friend and lover… I owe him a burial at least…'.      

            She tried to remember something about Sayian culture that involved death, but she couldn't think of anything. 'I hope his spirit will find rest with a human burial…' she thought as she detached herself from her emotions and began to gather near by rocks, this was going to be anything but pleasant.

            Almost an hour latter Chi-Chi had gathered nearly enough rocks to cover what was left of Son Goku. She looked around for a few more stones and saw something sparkle in the distance. Curious she made her way over and gasped when she saw it.

            "A Dragonball! Lunch's Dragonball!" she exclaimed, "But why would she give it to me...? I don't understand. That bitch and her bastard friend killed Goku, why would they help me?" she wondered out loud, still too shaken to trust her mind to work on its own. She finished burying Goku and snorted, "She probably wanted to watch me suffer, I got what I wanted at the price of Goku's life…"

            "So stop complaining and do something about it." Came a gruff voice from behind her. She whipped around to see a little pig looking bored.

            "Who are you?!" she demanded, she wasn't really in the mood for this.

            "Name's Oolong. If you're so broken up about that chump's expiration, I know how to get him back." He said, he really didn't sound like he wanted to be there.

            "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

            Oolong groaned, "Did you have to ask that?" when she nodded he continued, "A, let's call her a friend for simplicity' sake, is..." he coughed and said all at the same time, "…making me…"

            Chi-Chi raised one eyebrow, hopes of being able to wish Goku back filled her mind and she suddenly didn't feel like crawling into a hole and dying, "Making you? How?" 

            Oolong sank to the ground, "She's got these things that look like sweet tarts…" he mumbled. (AN: in the second manga of DB, Bulma gives Oolong a 'sweet trot' whenever she squealed he would, well get the trots! I had to fit it in here somewhere! I couldn't help it! It was too funny! '/_\')

            Chi-Chi didn't question him further, "Why would your 'friend' want to help me?" lately she had gotten into the habit of questioning things that seemed to easy, she wasn't about to let another tragedy like Goku's death happen because she had been careless. 

            Oolong glared at her, "I'm not allowed to tell you that! Just go with it okay? Do you want your man back or not?" he sounded like he was getting angry, if he really could help her, she didn't want that.

            "I'm sorry," she said, "I won't ask how or why you're helping me." She said with a bow.

            Oolong stuck his nose in the air, "That's better." He pulled a capsule out of his vest and threw it to the ground. In a puff of smoke a bright blue top of the line hover car appeared, "We've got to finish collecting the Dragonballs and the sooner we get done, the sooner I can so home. So! Let's get this show on the road toots." He said as he hoped in the driver' seat.    

            Chi-Chi felt a sudden urge for a frying pan, but managed to control herself, "Where are we going?" she asked.

            Oolong looked at her like she was stupid, "Duh, where ever the radar tells you to go."

            Chi-Chi blushed, she had forgotten about that! She quickly placed the two star ball in her bag with the other two and hoped in the car. She pulled out her radar and pointed east, "That way!"

            The quest was back on! The only difference was the goal had changed! Chi-Chi threw away her selfish notion of becoming a Sayian and decided that she would brig Goku back. How could she do anything else?

~*~

            18 flew around the building trying to come up with  a way to get in and then out again without being seen. Since the building was surrounded by nothing but wastelands on all sides, it was going to be a challenge.

~*~

            Vegeta blasted open the nearest window and entered the desert hide away. 'So this is where the cheating bitch is.' He thought as he looked around, the place was a first class dump, 'Hmph, appropriate.' Vegeta kicked over a near by table with a sneer.

            "Come out, come out where ever you are." He called as he began to search for her, he really couldn't wait to kill her.

~*~

            18! Hurry up! Vegeta! Don't kill her! She didn't do anything!!!!!

            Next Time on High School Sayians!


	13. Motive revealed!

There! One more chapter closer to the end! I'm so sorry about the delay! Expect more this week! …I hope…

AoD

Thank you and have a happy Monday!

~*~

Chapter thirteen; Motive revealed! 

            18 knew he was in there, 'Shit! The bastard wasn't suppose to get here this fast!' she thought as she blasted her way into the building. She no longer had the luxury of keeping her mission a secrete, it was now a matter of life and death. 

            She touched down and looked around, she found his ki and flew towards it, blasting whatever happened to be in her way, "I have no time."

~*~

            Bulma heard her door blast open and she looked up in surprise. The sight that grated her made tears spring to her eyes, she couldn't believe it! He really had come to save her! She jumped to her feet and ran to her savior.

            "Vegeta!" she screamed as she tried to run into his arms. She gasped as he pushed her away, "Vegeta, what…?"

            "Stay away from me you whore." He sneered, Bulma felt her hopes fall, why was he acting like this?

            "What are you talking about?" she asked, she was hurt and now afraid.

            "You have bedded with the bastard that took you. Don't deny it! I know you did!" he yelled as he pushed her to the ground.

            Bulma gasped as she hit the floor, "What..? What are you talking about… I never… he forced me… I-!"

            Vegeta cut her off, "Shut up bitch! I swore I would kill you when I found you." He looked down at her, "I have, and I will." Bulma felt tears sting her eyes as Vegeta powered up. She was too depressed… she couldn't fight her will power was gone. She had been holding on to the belief that Vegeta would save her… Now… now she had nothing left to fight for. Nothing… she lowered her head and waited.

            "Stop it!!"  Bulma looked up at the sound of the voice. There was a female Sayian with short blond hair and bright blue eyes pointing her finger at Vegeta, "I swear if you kill her Prince, I will destroy you. She has done nothing wrong."

            Vegeta became even more angry when she appeared, "You! You are supposed to be a royal guard! How dare you stand up for this whore!"

            18 flipped her hair out of her face, "I told you, she did nothing wrong! If you would just listen!"

            Vegeta shot a ki blast at 18, "No! You lie!"

            18 frowned and blasted Vegeta, knocking him to the ground, "Stupid!" 18 spat on him, "This woman was forced!" she grabbed Bulma up off the floor and ripped off her lose shirt exposing the cuts left by Yamcha, "Look! Yamcha did this! You really think Bulma would do such a thing willingly?!"

            Something flashed in Vegeta's eyes, Yamcha had … done this? He looked Bulma in the eyes and saw tears running down her beautiful face. He stood up and 18 backed away, knowing full well she had accomplished her mission.

            Vegeta reached out a hand to stroke Bulma's face, "I … I didn't know…" he whispered.

            Bulma sobbed and moved with lightning speed into his arms, she clutched onto him as though her life depended on it. She didn't know what to say or what to think or what to feel. All she knew was that she was with Vegeta, a man she had thought she'd hated. 'I was so wrong…' she thought, 'All this time, it wasn't hate…it was love…'            

            Vegeta just held her tightly, not caring what was going on around them, not caring about the world or the people in it. All her cared about was Bulma.

            "Aw how cute." Came a sarcastic voice from the doorway. The couple pulled apart and stared at the intruder.

            "Yamcha." 

~*~

****

Oh no! Don't worry Chi-Chi! You can trust Oolong! WHO's he working for?! Oh my! Sorry Vegeta, you'll have to wait for your revenge! Wait, who said anything about Vegeta getting revenge anyways?! Find out next time! High School Sayians! 

AoD


	14. A Wish… or Not…

Here we go! We're nowhere near halfway guys! But I think I may split this into two parts… maybe three… Who knows and who cares!? Lol! I can make this a hundred chapters if I want! AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!!!! MAUWHAHAHAA! ~ahem~ I'm fine, really I am! 

Anyways! The point I was going to make was that I'm going to see these guys through high school all the way to when they have chibis! Yes that means Trunks, Bra and the rest of them will find their ways in here eventually! WHOHO!

LOL!

Anyways! Enjoy and have a happy Monday!

AoD

Chapter fourteen; A Wish… or Not… 

****

            "There! That's it Oolong! All seven!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she threw the final ball in her bag. 'Now I can finally wish Goku back…' she thought to herself.

            Oolong snorted, "Great, can I go now? I do have a life to get back to… and a 'friend' to get back at!" he muttered.

            "Oh? And what friend would that be?" came a smooth female voice from above.

            "YOU!!" Chi-Chi gasped as she saw the familiar out line of Bulma's rival.

            "Hi there Chi-Chi! Did you miss me?"

            "Shannon! What are you doing here?" Chi-Chi demanded her hand flying to her bag in an unconscious attempt to keep the Dragonballs safe.    

            "What'dja mean what's she doin' here? She's the evil woman that sent me ta help you!" Oolong said backing away from Shannon as she landed.

            Chi-Chi was more then a little confused, "You helped me? Why?"

            Shannon turned her gaze to the floor, "You're too hard on me Chi-Chi. Sure Bulma and I fight, but we're also good friends deep down." She sighed, and her shoulders began to shake, "I never meant for anything to go this far..!" she looked desperately at Chi-Chi, tears pouring down her face, "I didn't want Goku to die! Believe me I didn't want any of this to happen." Shannon fell to her knees, "I'm so sorry…"

            Chi-Chi just started at her wide-eyed, Shannon had just repented? Was that even possible? She took a proverbial step back and looked at the crumpled girl. She was after all only a teenager, nothing more. Chi-Chi dropped to one knee and hugged Shannon, "It's okay… this wasn't your fault… You couldn't have known." 

            Shannon only clutched on to Chi-Chi and sobbed. Chi-Chi smiled softly as tears fell from her own eyes and she stroked Shannon's wild hair. She understood where Shannon was coming from, every teenager needed a rival, and she had merely been Bulma's. But teen rivalry could only go so far; in the end it was nothing more then a friend ship that had never truly been expressed due to mutual agreement. 'That'll change now though… I think Shannon's finally realized how unimportant her fighting with Bulma really was.'

            Chi-Chi stood up, brining Shannon with her, "Come on, I need to bring Goku back." Shannon smiled and nodded.          

            "Oolong, your debt to me has been repaid, get out of my sight."

            Oolong didn't need to be told twice, he picked a direction and ran as fast as his puny legs could carry him.                 

            Chi-Chi lay all seven balls on the ground, "Dragon! I summon you!"

            The two new friends watched in awe as the sky turned black and Shenlong made his appearance.

            _"Who has summoned me?"_

            Chi-Chi stepped forward, "I did."

            _"What is your wish?"_

She didn't hesitate, "I wish that Goku would be brought back to life."   

            There was a pause, _"That cannot be accomplished at this time. Chose another wish."_

Chi-Chi gasped, "What?!"

            _"I cannot bring Goku back at this moment. Chose another wish."            _

Chi-Chi leaned on Shannon for support as she felt her world begin to fall to pieces around her.

            ~*~

            18 watched Vegeta begin to advance on Yamcha and stopped him, "Stop where you are prince." Her mission hadn't been accomplished! Vegeta didn't fully understand what was going on yet! She growled low in her through and advanced on Vegeta.

            "Woman! Get out of my way now!" his voice was low and very dangerous.

            18 shook her head, "You don't understand." She moved towards Yamcha and ripped the headband off his head. "You see that mark?" she asked pointing to the beautifully scripted 'M' that was visible for the first time.

            Vegeta didn't seem to care about some letter on anyone's head, especially not Yamcha's, "Move."

            "No. This isn't really Yamcha; a powerful magician is controlling him. Defeat the magician and Yamcha will return to normal." She continued.

            Vegeta blinked and Bulma stepped forward, "So, that wasn't him? He wasn't really the one who did all those horrible things to me?"

            18 shook her head, "No, it wasn't."

            Bulma didn't know weather to be relieved or shocked, "I see."   

            18 turned to Vegeta, "Place him under guard until you've located the magician." She said commandingly, "Return to your lives, the magician will not appear for," she paused, "Three years. Until then, nothing can be accomplished by his death."

            Vegeta looked like he wanted to kill 18 as well as Yamcha, but Bulma held him back, "Very well, three years." Vegeta nodded and moved towards Yamcha, hitting him over the back of the head, rendering him safely unconscious.  He turned to Bulma, "Let's go."     

            She nodded and they flew back to the palace, Yamcha in tow.

            18 watched them go, "They have no idea what's coming next…"

            ~*~

            Chi-Chi wished for what in the end?! What ceremony is everyone preparing for?! What do you mean 18 has a twin?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	15. Three Years…

I was kinda hurt to go to my reviews and read trunks babe's comment. So the last chapter wasn't my best. So what? Every writer's allowed a few bad days. Well I'm hoping this one helps to make up for the last one. Since the comment I receive the most is the fact that I hold nothing back when I write. I've decided to live up to that. Heehee… enjoy my newest twist! (oh I'm evil!) AoD 

Disclaimer: Not mine.

My line: Thank you and have a happy Monday!

Chapter fifteen; Three Years… 

****

            Bulma stared out the window of the palace window, her long blue hair fluttering around her head in the early morning wind. She sighed and let her head fall into her right hand. 'Three years… What am I going to do for three years…?' she wondered as she watched the birds fly out of their nests, 'In three years a horrible evil will appear. The same evil that was controlling Yamcha when he…' she shuttered at the memory and her left hand traced the low-neck line of her dress. After a few hours in regeneration tank the physical scares had vanished. The emotional ones however, would take more then a few hours…

            "Training and school. The same things the rest of us will be doing." Came the dark voice of her future mate. 

            "Vegeta, aren't you at least a little worried?" she asked not looking up. She had known he was coming, the mental bond they shared made sure of that.

            She heard his footsteps behind her and felt his hand on her shoulder, "No, we have the strongest Sayians on the planet ready to fight and none of us are fully mature yet. By the time we have to fight, we will be. There is a unreal difference between the powers of a 16 year old and those of a 19 year old." 

            She nodded, "What brings you here?"

            "Chi-Chi wishes to see you." He said as he turned to leave the room. Bulma stood up and went in search of her friend.

~*~

            Three years passed by before the young teenagers could even blink. Before they knew it they were standing before Prince Vegeta awaiting the return of 18.

            "What's taking her so long? I have a life to get back to." Complained Chi-Chi as she wagged her tail in frustration.      

            Bulma glanced over at her, "What have you been doing anyways? Cooking?"

            Chi-Chi shot her a nasty glare, "No. The second time I summoned the Dragon, I asked why I couldn't bring back Goku. All Shenlong would tell me was that he would return with the appearance of the magician." She shrugged, "I'm not totally clear on that, but I can't wait to get him back." She rubbed her hands together and smirked, "We have a family to start."

            Bulma rolled her eyes and turned to Vegeta, he shook his head, "Maybe she should have remained human, she wasn't as annoying then." He commented.

            Bulma did have to admit that ever since Chi-Chi had made her wish to become fully Sayian, her best friend had been much more aggressive. Not that it was an entirely bad thing…. It was great for their sparring matches. 

            Finally the doors swung open and two nearly identical figures walked through the door. The room went silent as 18 walked in with an unknown young man.

            "Before anyone asks any stupid questions, this is my twin brother 17." 18 said as she and 17 approached the group already assembled. Vegeta stood beside Bulma and Chi-Chi was off to one side, her tail twitching. Vegeta's guard Krillin who had been guarding the door was now lying on the ground, semi conscious.

            "18, you may want to pick up your mess." 17 said as he noticed the guard on the ground.

            18 looked over her shoulder and blinked, "When did that get there?" she walked towards Krillin and picked him up, "You should be careful, you may actually do something useful one day." She snorted.

            Krillin frowned, "That's not very nice."

            18 raised an eyebrow, "Who accused me of being nice?"

            "Can we get on with this?" came Vegeta's voice from the center of the room. 18 cast one last look at Krillin before rejoining her brother. 

            "The magician should be appearing-"

            She never got to finish her sentence as the castle shook with the strength of a thousands storms. 18 was flung into a stone wall and didn't get back up her twin flew right into the wooden doors causing them to splinter and fall. Vegeta managed to merely fall to the ground, but Bulma wasn't so lucky she flew into a support, causing part of the ceiling to come crashing down, trapping her. Chi-Chi and Krillin fared a little better, they crashed into each other and weren't too badly injured. 

            The dust cleared and those still standing looked around for the culprit, finding no one they began to examine their fallen friends.

            Vegeta was the first to react, he saw the pile of rubble where Bulma had been standing only moments before. With a worried look on his face he began pulling the rubble off of her, all the while frantically searching through their bond for any sign of life. 

            Chi-Chi stood up and shook her head trying to make the little birdies go away when she saw Vegeta. She ran to his side and helped in the search. 

            17 and 18 stood at the ready, still not trusting the absence of the magician who had made his presence known only moments before. 17 looked at his sister, "He's here you know, hiding his ki."

            18 nodded, "I'm not sure he even has a ki to hide. He uses magic remember?"

            17 nodded and began scanning the room with his eyes. 

            "Woman!" Vegeta cried as he finally came upon Bulma's broken body. He frantically began searching for a pulse.  He raised his head to Chi-Chi who began feeling along Bulma's bloody neck. Vegeta felt something inside him snap as he came to a brutal realization.

            His mate was dead.

~*~

            So? Was that any better? Go me! I've managed to kill off two characters! But don't worry! Their deaths do serve a purpose! What is that? Well! When I figure it out I'll let you know! Mauwahaha!

Ja! R&R! If you don't review how am I going to know weather you like my twists? I NEED TO KNOW!!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!! … ja!


	16. The Magician

Chapter 16 is up and running, this one's kinda sad, but meh! Hey! A plot is starting to develop! GO ME! Lol! Enjoy! REVEW!!!! COME ON REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! If I get 115 reviews (that's in total) by Friday I will make one of the next chapters a lemon! Come on you hentais! Support me! REVIEW! Okay! 

AoD

Disclaimer: I have a poster of Vegeta on my wall, dose that count?

My Line: Thank you and have a happy Monday!

Chapter sixteen; The Magician 

****

            Bulma looked down at her mate, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. What on earth was he crying for? She was right there! She reached out to touch him, but found her hand went right through him. She gasped and drew her hand away. She looked at him again and saw a body clutched to his chest. Her curiosity getting the better of her she leaned over Vegeta's shoulder and began to wish she hadn't.

            "He's holding me? But I'm right here! What's going on! I'm not dead! I'm right here!" she exclaimed.

            "So am I, doesn't mean they think I'm alive."

            Bulma gasped and whipped around, "GOKU?!" she gasped as she glomped her friend tightly, "You…! But-!" she felt tears well up in her eyes as she hugged him. Not understanding why he was suddenly alive, but not really caring either.

            Goku stroked her hair, "It's okay Bulma." He said trying to sooth her.

            She began to get a hold of herself, "How can you be here? You're suppose to be dead…"

            He shrugged, "I dunno, I should be, but instead I've been here the whole time watching you guys." He cocked his head to one side, "I think I'm a ghost."

            Bulma's eyes widened in shock, "Ghosts!? We...then we really are dead?!" she felt fresh tears spring to her eyes as she looked at Vegeta's broken face, she reached out a hand and tried to stroke his cheek, "Vegeta… please be okay…" she whispered as she listened to his heart broken sobs.

            She fell to her knees, "It's not fair Goku…we were getting ready for our matting ceremony… we were going to have a family… kids…" she dropped her head into her hands and joined her mate in his sobs.

            Goku stood back and watched, the two sobbed in sync and it was breaking his heart to see it. His gaze wandered to Chi-Chi, she stood tall and proud, not wanting to give into her emotions. But even she couldn't stop the silent tears that fell from her eyes. 

            He thought about her earlier comment, he was going to appear when the magician did? He scratched his head, did that mean Bulma would as well? He looked at Vegeta, 'If she doesn't, I'll use the dragon balls. Vegeta doesn't deserve this.'

            He placed a hand on Bulma's shoulder and watched her cry.

~*~

            Shannon watched the scene with a sad heart, her best friend law dead in her mate's arms. She lowered her head and began to concentrate on Bulma's life force, trying to find any remaining spark. Her eyes shot open as she heard voices in her head.

            _"…I'm a ghost."          _

_            "…We…we really are dead?! Vegeta…please be okay…"_

            Shannon shook her head, "Vegeta, be okay." She whispered.

            The Prince shot her a look, "What did you say?"

~*~

            Bulma gasped, "Goku! She heard us!"

~*~

            Shannon blinked, "I don't know… I thought I heard a voice just now… but maybe not…"

~*~

            Bulma realized what was going on, she walked 'into' Shannon and began to speak. "I'm with Goku! We think we're ghosts, but we're still here! Please be okay just use the Dragonballs. Vegeta…"

~*~  
            "We're dead…ghosts…Vegeta…" Shannon said in Bulma's voice. Vegeta gasped and stood, still holding Bulma's body in his arms. "How can this be?"

~*~

            Goku shook his head, "They only got part of the message." 

            Bulma nodded, "But at least they heard us… I never knew Shannon was so in turned to me… she can hear me even in death." She smirked, "I knew she cared."

            Goku shook his head but before he could say anything a cold voice called to them.                "Are you ready to face your destinies?"

~*~

            Shannon fell to the ground, she didn't understand what was going on. Why could she communicate with a dead woman? She shook her head in defeat, she just didn't know.

            18 walked over to her, "You two were close. You shared a bond of friendship, since it has been in existence longer then Bulma and the Prince's it is stronger." She said in her normally cold voice.

            Vegeta glared at Shannon, jealous of her ability. Bulma was his mate! He should be the one talking to her, not some friend that had almost killed her! He growled and turned back to 18, "where is the magician?" he demanded. 

            18 blushed, "I… I don't know."

~*~  
            "Destinies?" asked Bulma as she looked around for the source of the voice. She turned and saw a small figure seated in Vegeta's father's throne. She glared  at the figure, "That's the King's seat. I suggest you vacate it."

            The small creature laughed, "Vacate it? But why? In case you haven't noticed female. We're in another dimension. They can't see, hear or feel us." 

            Bulma frowned; the little bugger had a point.         

            Goku stepped up, "What do you want?"     

            The little figure smirked, and Bulma thought of Vegeta, "You two are my brand new toys."

            "Toys?!" Bulma yelled in total outrage, "How dare you use us as toys!!" 

            Goku placed a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down Bulma, there's something not right about him…" he warned.

            The figure smirked, "You're right about that male." The little figure stood up and walked towards Bulma, he was a short little shriveled man with greenish skin and pointed ears. "Shall we play?"

~*~

What's gonna happen next? That depends on the reviews! It could start to shift towards a lemon, or it could turn REALLY bad for Veggie! Who knows! I sure don't! Hope y'enjoyed it!

AoD


	17. A Second Look

SORRY!!!! I'm so sorry, I keep meaning to get this out, and well I kept changing my mind as to what should happen next…. DON'T HURT ME!!!! (ducks feeling more then a little afraid of gohanslover) I promised to work towards a lemon, I didn't say this chapter would contain one, and it doesn't but it DOES get kinda interesting near the end! Heehee! I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer then the rest, yes I know I failed…. I tried! I would also like to thank some of my readers who, despite my lack of updatingnessness have kept with me! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! 

trunk's babe

Personification of Fluff (even though I'm forcing her to read this!)

Linainverse2005

Nino-chan

V.J

Son Mist

Serena Usagi (yeah! SM!)

Kei

Amber

Kaiya

Ayami

Saiyana

YEAH! If I missed anyone tell me please! You guys are so great to put up with me! ! YEA!

Chapter Seventeen; A Second Look 

****

            Shannon watched Vegeta yell at 18, demanding she tell him everything. 'I don't understand how Bulma stands him…' she thought to herself, 'He's so pushy.' She sighed, nothing was going to be resolved here at this moment so she might as well find something interesting to do. She began wandering the palace halls, this was only her third or forth time here in the past three years, and she had yet to be allowed to wander. 'And being as curious as I am…'

            Coming to a rather dark hallway she thought briefly about going back, 'What am I afraid of? I'm a Sayian for Kami' sake.' With a determination she didn't quite possess she kept on, not really caring where this tunnel lead, as long as she got to the end. 

            Her footsteps echoed off the cold stone walls as the torchlight danced around her creating an atmosphere worthy of a horror novel. She gulped but pressed on.

            "Who's there?" came a strangled voice from a dark corner.

            Shannon yelped and peered into the darkness, she had come to the holding area! "Who are you?" she asked.

            There was a mirthless snort, "I'm in the deepest, darkest cage this place has to offer, who do you think I am?"

            Shannon glared in the direction of the sarcastic voice, "I have no idea."

            "Moron."        

            "Watch it buddy…" Shannon warned.

            A flash of light lit up the room and Shannon gasped. There before her was a ragged man crouched in a cold dank cell. A lose forest green gi hung off his figure, indicating that he hadn't been eating well. 'He looks like he's given up…' she thought, trying to figure out what would have reduced a warrior to this, an existence without any form of training. She knew she herself would never have been able to survive it. Her heart went out to the man with what should have been beautiful black hair and matching eyes. A tail hung lifelessly on the ground beside him. 

            "Who are you?" Shannon repeated.       

            The man looked at her, and an emotion resembling concern flashed across his face, "You don't know who I am?" he asked standing up. He didn't understand why this girl wasn't running away in sheer fear. His actions towards Bulma, though he knew he wasn't responsible, were completely unacceptable. No woman should have to go through what Bulma had. 'I don't understand why they just don't kill me. Possessed or not, I deserve it…. Bulma will never forgive me now…'

            She shook her head, "I don't."

            The man reached through the bars and made as though to stroke her face, but pulled his hand away at the last second throwing his head back with a feral scream. Shannon jumped back suddenly afraid of this handsome stranger.

            He looked at her with wild eyes, "Go… Get out of here before I do it again!! GET OUT!!" He screamed.      

            Shannon, scared out of her mind turned and ran as fast as she could. 

~*~

            "My name is Babidi, as I know that blond freak," he gestured to 18 who was talking to her twin brother 17, "told you I am a magician." He looked Bulma and Goku over closely, "You," he raised a wrinkled hand to Goku, "Mean nothing to me, your coming here is pure coincidence. One that I fully intend to use mind you." Babidi said with a smirk. 

            "What do you mean?" asked Goku more confused then afraid. 

            "You male are too much work. That one on the other hand," he pointed to Vegeta's crumpled figure, "Ah yes… he could be wonderful."

            Bulma glared at the magician, "Why?" she didn't like the idea of this little fish/gerble thing talking that way about the man she was bonded to.

            Babidi raised an eyebrow, "Female, do you really expect me to give away all my secrets at this point in the game? I'm not that stupid, telling you will only result in trouble latter on."

            He walked back to King Vegeta's throne and picked up a long staff he had placed there. Turning back to Bulma and Goku he pointed the staff at them with a smirk, "Now I will show you all just what kind of game I intend to play!" There was a flash of red light and Bulma felt very strange. 

~*~

            Night fell and Shannon found herself once more in the dungeons. She made her way silently to the cell of the man she had met earlier. 'He's so handsome…' she thought, disgusted at herself for being so weak around a male. But it was okay, it he was asleep, wasn't it? She knelt down by the bars and stretched out her arm reaching for his face. She gasped as she touched his forehead, something shot through her. Something she didn't understand. 'Why…. Why do I feel so evil…? What's wrong with me…?' she gasped and fell to the ground unconscious beside Yamcha's still sleeping figure.

~*~

            She blinked and opened her eyes; she was standing in front of a full-length mirror looking half awake. Something was very wrong; she searched through her memory, but couldn't find it! Everything was gone! She turned around in every direction searching for someone, _anyone_ that could help her. Her wide blue eyes finally came to rest on a small funny looking man, "Who am I..?" she asked, her voice shaking.

            The man smiled kindly and patted her shoulder, "You are my daughter, Bulma."           

            A smiled graced her lovely face, that name sounded right, she cocked her head to one side. The man didn't look right, but what choice did she have? She had no one else to believe. She remembered nothing. 

            "My darling daughter, I have something for you to do… Someone had vexed me horribly, and I need you my dear, to get him." 

            Bulma nodded, not really noticing Goku's waking figure, "Who is it…father?" she asked having a hard time with the last word.

            Babidi pointed one small finger at a man who seemed shrouded in fog, "Him." Bulma nodded, the man with the pointy hair. She tried to look at his face, but she couldn't make out the details. She shrugged, his face wasn't important; anyone that hurt her father in anyway needed to be dealt with. She smirked this would be so easy…

~*~ 

Vegeta woke with a start as he felt slim hands run up the sides of his body. He shivered and scanned the room for any sign of life. Finding none he passed it off as his imagination combined with his grief over losing Bulma. He settled back against the pillows trying to make himself comfortable, and soon began to drift off to sleep.

            As dreams began to fill his weary mind, hand trailed themselves down his body resting on his lower stomach. He groaned as the hands moved lower and lower until….

****

****

~*~

I  think I'm gonna get yelled at for that ending…. AH! Come on guys don't fail me now! Send in some suggestions!  ignis000@sympatico.ca   ! Help me out! PLEASE!!! Thanks so much!

AoD


	18. Poor Vegeta...Lucky Goku!! (LEMON!!!)

Okay, now people want me dead….. eeep. If I get to 150 reviews by Friday (it's sat the 29th)  one of the next chapters will involve another lemon. I never said Bulma and Vegeta were gonna have sex right? So come on! Help me help them get laid! Lol! Well this chapter's longer then normal, and dun dun dun….. 

IT HAS A LEMON!!!! WWHHHHO!!!!

READ IT! And review! Vegeta's counting on you so he can finally get some! 

(…-_-…)

Disclaimer: I have a 'BADMAN' shirt my buddy Kuroi Shi made me. Does that count? 

THANK YOU AND HAVE A HAPPY MONDAY!

Here's your threat from me and the Personification of Fluff, :If you kill me, she'll finish the story and turn it into a PG rated pile of fluff!!! I warned you all! lol Chapter Eighteen; Poor Vegeta…Lucky Goku! 

            "No!" he exclaimed bolting out of his bed, he wouldn't let this happen! He ripped the covers off his bed to find a very naked woman lying there, looking a little put out.

            "Now Veggie, what'd ya go and do that for? I was just trying to make you more comfortable…" He gasped as he saw Bulma's scantily clad body  (urugh…. Too much wrestling….) lying comfortably on his bed. 

            "Bulma… it can't be… you're… you're dead…" he whispered approaching the bed. He couldn't believe she was there; this had to be a dream…didn't it?

            "Oh I was, but you see someone helped me, gave me back my body," she said sultry as she sat up, leaning against one elbow. Her outfit was one he didn't recognize, it was a two-piece, and the top cut in an oriental style and the bottom nothing more then two ankle length flaps placed in such a way that only her legs were visible. Her long tail wagged teasingly behind her.

            "What?" he didn't understand. All he could think about was her, looking incredibly sexy in the moonlight. Suddenly very conscious of his near total lack of clothing, save a pair of silk black boxers with the royal insignia on the right leg.

            She smirked and stood up, "That's right my dear sweet prince." Vegeta felt alarms go off in his mind, "you hurt someone very dear to me, now you will pay for your crimes." 

            Vegeta backed away as she powered up, something was very wrong, "Woman what's wrong with you?!" he demanded.

            Bulma sneered at him, "I have a name you idiotic monkey!" Her power was threw the roof, "AND IT'S NOT WOMAN!" She screamed lunging at him.

            She caught Vegeta off guard and he flew into a stonewall, slumping to the ground he looked up at Bulma, trying to understand what was going on. He struggled to his feet and powered up, something was wrong, but getting beat up wouldn't solve anything.

            "I don't know what's wrong with you woman, but I will defeat you!"  He flew at her, trying to punch her stomach. She was too fast though and blocked it at the same time as her palm nailed his forehead sending him flying again.

            "Is that all you've got weakling?" she laughed walking over to his fallen figure, kicking him in the side rather hard. "If that's it I don't understand how you hurt my father." She said turning her nose up at him, "Did you get him in his sleep?"

            Vegeta spit out blood and managed to get to his feet, "Woman what happened to you?" he asked softly. This was worse then her death.

            Taken aback at his tone Bulma answered, "My father told me you hurt him, I will avenge him."

            He looked at her, "No, Bulma." He walked towards her, feeling his strength returning, "What happened to your memory?" he asked and in one quick burst of energy he had her pinned against the wall. "Tell me!" he yelled in her face. He couldn't help but notice how her body felt against his, the way it seemed to mold perfectly with his…

            'No! Snap out of it, she just tried to kill you and all you can think about is taking her and..! Stop that!' he mentally screamed at his disobedient brain. He looked at her face, all flush with battle lust… her chest heaving… Vegeta was fighting a battle against his bond with Bulma, one he wasn't sure he'd win.

~*~

            Babidi watched Bulma and more especially, Vegeta. He was still in a dimension that paralleled the one they lived in; it allowed him to see them. He couldn't speak or touch them, but they couldn't perceive him with any of the five senses so it worked to his advantage. 

            He smirked as he saw Vegeta fighting him self, "Oh come now my Prince. Can't you see how attractive she is…" he leaned closer to Vegeta and whispered directly in the Prince's ear (he's floating here!) , "Take the bait, come on, you know you can't resist her…" even though he knew Vegeta could not hear him. 

            "Take the bait…"

~*~  
            Goku woke up and scratched his head; he looked around trying to figure out where he was. 'It's pretty dark in here…' he thought to him self as he gave his eyes a minute to adjust to the lack of light.

            "Chi-Chi…" he said softly as he realized he was in Chi-Chi's room in the palace. He moved towards the king sized bed where she lay fast asleep. The deep red satin sheets clinging to her figure, causing every dip and curve to be accented beautifully. He sat down by her waist and reached his head to stroke her hair, and sighed in contentment at how soft and silky it felt. He played with it a little, and eventually brought his head down to her neck, inhaling her soft scent. 

            She stirred in her sleep and he stroked her cheek, kissing her forehead trying to sooth her. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and she tried to focus on him, "Goku..?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes like a child. 

            "Shh… Chi-Chi…" he said softly looking at her in the little but of moonlight that managed to sneak in through the small gap in the heavy black curtains. 

            Something seamed to click in Chi-Chi's mind; she bolted upright, "GOKU!" she screamed as she flung her arms around his neck. Goku caught her and fell backwards on the bed, Chi-Chi landing on top of him. They searched each other's eyes both finding the same thing, Goku smiled down at his beautiful to be mate and pressed his lips to hers.

            She moaned, her body felt like it would short circuit. She had been waiting for Goku's return for over three years, now that he was back. She smirked and wrapped her arms around Goku's neck thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Now that he was back she was definitely going to take advantage of it!

            Goku pulled his face away from hers, and ran his hands up her sides. He could smell her arousal as well as taste it when he kissed her. He knew she wanted this, they both did. First time or not, tonight there would be no hesitation.

~*~

            Babidi turned his attention to Goku, "Perfect! Ah Goku I knew you wouldn't let me down!" he threw his head back and laughed. Now if only Vegeta would fall into his trap….

~*~  
            Goku flung the covers off Chi-Chi and glanced down at her night gown clad body, "You're over dressed." He said simply as he ripped it off her in one swift motion. She would have protested but decided to get even. She looked at the orange gi he wore and flipped him onto his back. She straddled him and began clawing at his clothing, sending small pieces of gi in every direction. Goku gasped as she scratched him a couple times, but as opposed to finding it painful, he found his pants becoming painfully tight…

            "Damnit Chi-Chi!" Goku said as he flung her onto her back, "You're taking too long!" he yelled as he ripped off his pants and kissed her roughly. She let out a sharp cry as he grabbed her breast and gave the nipple a hard turn. 

            She reached between them and grabbed his impressive erection and began stroking it hard and fast. He moaned and almost lost his balance, "Stop that! You want me to crush you?" he demanded as he pulled her hand away from him and moved down her body.

            Chi-Chi screamed as she felt his tongue enter and exit her at an alarming pace. She arched her back as she felt herself coming close to orgasm. She grabbed his head to prevent him from stopping. His tongue moved faster and faster until she finally found her release, she threw back her head and screamed his name as she came.

            Goku smirked, but wasn't anywhere near done, he moved up her body, "Here we go babe." He whispered huskily as he settled between her legs and thrust into her, causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure. He kissed her and moved faster and faster, his body seeking release and his mind completely focused on pleasing Chi-Chi.

            Goku felt himself nearing his climax and roughly shoved her head to one side barring her neck to him. He felt her inner muscles squeeze him as she came again, sending him over the edge. As he came he sunk his teeth into her neck, tasting her blood for the very first time. 

            She gasped as she felt him bite her, she barred her teeth and returned the favor. They booth lay there shuttering with a mix of post orgasmic shockwaves, and the effect of their finally completed bond. Memories of their lives flooded through booth their heads and as they drifted off to sleep they something tugged at their conscious. Something so small and weak they didn't fully notice in their lethargic states. Something that would change the world…

            A new ki….

~*~

OMG! What's gonna happen next! That depends on you the reader! REVIEW DAMNIT! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! AoD


	19. Redemption at Last?

Hola! Yes I know it's been a while, but exams are right on my butt so I gotta spend less time writing and more time with school work. So please bear with me! '-_-'

Anyways! Here's the next chapter, as I said last time until I get 150 reviews no B/V lemon! MAUWHAHAHA! Lol

I didn't get any response to my  Goku/Chi-Chi lemon, I thought it was alright, what'd you guys think? I don't know 'cause no one told me! '/_\' sniff sniff

Anyways! On with the show!

Disclaimer : My Buddy Kuroi Shi made me my very own 'BadMan' shirt does that count?

Thank you and have a happy Monday!

AoD

~*~

****

**Chapter Nineteen; Redemption at Last? **

            While the two couples were battling in two very different ways, Yamcha was lying in his cold cell hoping his body would eventually just give up and die. He knew it wouldn't happen though, whoever was controlling him wouldn't allow it. He looked down at his scared wrists, "You only know because you were weak enough to try…" he quietly mocked himself. He felt like crying, but knew it wouldn't happen, he hadn't cried in so long, he wasn't sure if he was still capable of it.

            "Sleep….Sleep will help." He mumbled knowing it to be a lie as he lay down. He would just dream again. Relive the most painful parts of his childhood, over and over again without end. "I want peace…" he said through chapped lips, "Just peace…." He felt his eyes close, never noticing the unconscious figure beside him. 

~*~

            _A five year old demi Sayian boy watched in confusion as his father did unspeakable things to his mother. The little boy's tail was tucked between his legs showing how disturbed he was. His big black eyes couldn't get any wider as they filled with tears. Why would Papa do this? He couldn't understand. He saw a flash of ki and his mother screamed again in pain. Another 'reprimand', the boy's father had told him._

_            "Your mother's been a bad girl and now I've got to teach her a lesson!"_

_            The boy didn't understand, his mother hadn't done anything. Sure dinner had been a little burnt, but he hadn't thought it was that bad. He watched as his mother was hit over and over again. She never cried though, when Yamcha had looked at her face she had appeared… dead. She had shut out the world around her she had stopped feeling._

~*~

            Babidi watched Yamcha's dreams with a smirk. The small part of him that had been able to reach this world had found this tortured soul. The evil deeds he had been able to push Yamcha into doing only made him stronger and stronger until at last he had been able to kill that woman the Prince was to be mated to. 

            Yamcha had been a perfect target; emotionally weaken by the beatings he had watched as a child. The beatings he had _experienced_… they all added to his vulnerability.

            "I no longer need you, you pathetic weakling. I have stronger slaves to do my bidding." He waved his hand. "I no longer need to spend the extra energy on you." And with that, Yamcha was free. 

~*~

            18 sat alone in the library waiting for the Sayians to emerge. Her twin was in the kitchen harassing the poor chiefs.  She sat in an over sized armchair flipping through a book on Sayian history. She raised one blond eyebrow as she read the part about the take over of Earth. She was so engrossed in the book she didn't notice the very small guard enter.

            "18, where's everyone else?" came a voice laced with nervousness.

            18 looked up and frowned as she recognized the short guard she had sent flying the day before. "How would I know shortie?"

            Krillin frowned, "I'm a royal guard, shouldn't you treat me a little nicer?"

            18 just looked at him, "And I am here on the Prince's personal invitation. Shouldn't you be scraping and bowing?" 

            Krillin lower his gaze, she had a point but still!      

            18 saw how pathetic Krillin looked and decided to take pity on him, "Well anyway, you are right. Everyone else should have been here by now." She stood up slowly and Krillin couldn't help but notice how she looked in her black body suit. He quickly turned away as she continued, "Let's go look for them." She said as she walked out of the room. 

~*~

            Shannon woke up and gasped in pain. Her hand flew to her head as she tried to sit up, "Ohh… what happened to me?" she asked as she looked around. She was just on the other side of the bars that kept Yamcha from the world. Her eyes wandered to where she knew he would be and softened as she saw the small smile on his lips. 'He looks so peaceful…' she thought. 

            Reaching out to touch him, Shannon suddenly retracted her hand. 'The last time I touched him, I felt something evil…' she remembered. Watching him, she saw him start to wake up.

            With a groan Yamcha pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked around as he head a small gasp, "What are you doing here?" he asked as he moved closer to the bars.

            Shannon's mouth opened and closed, "I.. I don't really know." She admitted.

            Yamcha looked her over, "Are you alright?" 

            She nodded, "I was going to ask you the same question."           

            He lowered his gaze, "I think I am, I really don't know anymore…"

            Shannon reached through the bars and touched his hand "Tell me."

            He looked at her and felt something inside of him melt no one had ever bothered to ask him what he wanted. No one had ever cared about him, not since his mother had been murdered.  "I don't know what happened to me," he sighed, "I was walking home from school one day, and the next thing I really remember is waking up here." He looked at her, his eyes pleading, "What happened to me?"

            Shannon stroked his cheek, "Nothing, you were sleeping. That's all." She still wasn't clear on what had happened to this man, but she knew she would help him.

~*~

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 

Come on do it! PLEASE!!!!!! Come on!!!  Oy….

AoD


	20. A/N; Yamcha Bashing

Author's Note; On Yamcha Bashing 

****

            First off, I like Yamcha. I made him a little evil in the beginning to add some excitement to my fic. Everyone who said he should die after that, well that's a fine opinion to have. You're right he did. But When I got reviews several chapters latter, when I had started to redeem him I got a little annoyed. Why does everyone hate Yamcha so much? I've gone and read several stories and even poems that bash him beyond all reasons. I'm a huge fan of the DB manga, I've got several and my collection keeps growing. 

            In all the books I've read I've never found anything bad about him. Sure he knocked out Chi-Chi when he first met her, but so what? He made sure she was fine after wards! (So what if it was because he found out who her father was? Big deal! It's the thought that counts!)

            Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that the whole Yamcha Bashing thing has gone a little over board. Sure we all enjoyed that first one that had Vegeta kick his ass for Bulma. But after that? Sorry guys it just got old. 

            I don't get it, had he been killing innocent people behind my back? Raping innocents? Worshipping Satan? I don't think so. I'm challenging all authors who want to do B/V fic to do it! With one condition;

            Don't bash Yamcha.

            Come on guys! Let's see how many authors we can get to start Yamcha –Supporting! Don't let me down guys! '^_^'

            From this point on in my fic there won't be anymore Yamcha bashing, so if you're reading this only to see that. 1-I'm insulted 2- Go somewhere else. 

            Thank you and have a happy Monday!

            AoD


End file.
